Time Told
by Remembrance
Summary: This story was written before under a different title, and there have been drastic revisions made to the basic text. Whether you're already friends with Maddie or meeting her for the first time, I hope you enjoy this fic that features the Weasley Twins
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The Beginning

Time Told 1/15- The Beginning

Ashlie Kauffman

Shortyfries15@aol.

Action/Adventure/Drama

Keywords: Maddie, George, Norax, Melodicia Theories

Spoilers for books 1-4

R

We meet a new character and some new developments in the character's lives.Enemies made, friendships forged, tears shed and firecracker's thrown. It basically sets up the story, but can you spot the quirk I put in it? 

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I wrote this story under a different title in a different time. I have since gone back and made drastic revisions.It's not a completely new story, but there will definitely be changes.Some will be as subtle as a word, some as obvious as entire blocks of dialogue.Entire important events...I'm not promising anything, but you will notice at least small differences.Whether you're already friends with Maddie or meeting her for the first time, I hope that you'll enjoy this story.

As she stepped into King's Cross Station, Madison Faith Wells shook with fear. She nervously twisted her long, jet-black hair into ringlets with her forefinger. Her Aunt Rachel was standing behind her, and gave her an encouraging smile as she pushed her cart a little closer to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Sweets, are you quite all right?" asked her aunt in the lilting accent that Maddie loved so much.

"Yes," she answered quickly, pasting a large, fake smile across her pale face. Aunt Rachel grinned back and rummaged around in the cart full of luggage.  
  
"I have a gift for you," she began in a secretive tone. Maddie looked up expectantly and was surprised to see a delicately woven cage, with a medium sized, snowy white owl fluttering about inside.  
  
"Her name is Christaline. You're only going to be allowed to keep her if I have her flying in here with a letter for me at least two times a day." Aunt Rachel smiled again and pulled Maddie into a huge, warm embrace. "Smile. Just smile, Maddie, for me and for your family, for the friends you'll have soon enough, but most of all, smile for you."  
  
Maddie stepped away, the profound words of her aunt pounding in her head, louder than even the crowd that was milling about the station. She nodded bravely, added her new owl to the pile on the cart, and disappeared through the brick wall of the platforms. Rachel stood for a few seconds, watching the spot where her beloved niece had stood earlier.   
  
"I pray to God that she will be all right." She picked up her handbag and left the station, a sinking feeling in her heart. And when Rachel Marie Galya got that sinking feeling, trouble was sure to follow.  
  
(*)  
  
Ron Weasley sighed as he shoved the cart laden with trunks through the wall and onto platform nine and three-quarters. His siblings George, Fred and Ginny followed him, chattering noisily and searching for their friends. Ron was doing the same- well, actually he was looking for one friend in particular. Hermione Granger. He spotted her standing next to Harry, holding her cat, Crookshanks. Fred and George found Lee Jordan, and Ginny rushed off to stand with Colin Creevy. Everyone in their places, he thought happily, wheeling his way over to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Hullo there," he said, sneaking up on his two best friends in the entire universe. Hermione gave a surprised squeak. 

"You scared me," she scolded as they hugged tightly. He pulled back and turned to Harry, his ears the smallest bit pink.He was still getting used to the idea that he and Hermione were, as Ginny had put it, dating.

  
"Did you have a good summer?" He asked.  
  
"No," answered Harry flatly, "I can't have a good summer with the Dursley's. It's physically impossible. But it is nice to be going back." Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded their agreement in unison. Harry gave a snort of laughter and the three of them shoved their trunks in the compartments and climbed aboard the train.  
  
As they settled onto the benches, Harry and Ron began talking excitedly about the professional Quidditch game they had been to that summer. Chudley Cannon's against the Surrey Swingers. It had been a good, close game, and much to Ron's delight, the Cannon's pulled off a last minute victory. 

  
Hermione tuned out and stared off into the distance as her two friends chattered aimlessly in the background. The lovely gardens outside captivated her, and as they slowly gave way to more scraggly fields and wild forests, she became even more interested in the landscapes.She was totally oblivious to the fact that, in the background, her two friends' conversation had turned from Quidditch to her.Ron and Harry were furiously exchanging whispers, frequently peeking over to be sure she wasn't paying attention.

"Just do it!?'She said yes to going out with you, she'll naturally be expecting that next'.The twins are full of information, but they aren't exactly known for their advice.I don't know how to do what I'm supposed to do!Do I just- lean down and go for it?Ugh…all of this stress, just over one tiny kiss!"

Ron was hissing to Harry in distressed tones, but his friend could do nothing but chuckle and shrug.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be much help- why don't you ask Lavender?"Harry paid for his suggestion with a vicious noogie and an angry glare. At the noise, Hermione looked up and both boys snapped apart, innocently staring at different corners of the compartment.Hermione dug out a book from her backpack and dove into the wonders of Advanced Transfiguration.As soon as she was back in space, Harry began laughing once more.Ron seethed.

"You are no help at all!" he hissed. "Just…go!I'll figure this out on my own!" 

Holding his hands up in mock defeat, Harry backed out of the compartment, slamming the door just loud enough for Hermione to jump and look around curiously, causing Ron to gulp nervously.

Chuckling under his breath and knowing that he might not appreciate the reciprocation that he was sure to receive, Harry wandered the Express, looking for a familiar face.He saw a few that he didn't feel much like pursuing (Malfoy, Lavender), but soon he saw a shiny red door that had a scar in the wood across the bottom and a scorch mark shooting up the side to splay across the center.The famous Weasley Twin Compartment.

"Hey guys," he said, sticking his head around the door. "Can I come in?" Fred and George waved him in and showed him the Cauldron Cakes that they were stuffing with Eeyore's Edible Gunpowder. "I'm thinking of giving them to Malfoy, what do you think?" said George with a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
"I think you'll probably be killed afterward, but man, it would be funny to see." Fred laughed, then asked, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"In our compartment. I had to leave, 'cause Ron's being all kissy-facey." Harry sounded like a third grader instead of the fifteen-year-old he was.  
  
"Oh, yeah, bit of bad luck, eh? They have the perfect, best-friends-turned-more situation, and the wimp can't even pucker up for her!Why do all my siblings have to be such utter failures?"George leaned back with a faint look of disgust on his face, ignoring Fred's halfhearted punch in the arm.  
  
"Well, there are worse people he could be hanging on," said Harry in an end-of-conversation tone Fred nodded.  
  
"Um, excuse me," The boys looked up at the voice in the door. Framed in the doorway was a short, slightly chubby girl with bright violet eyes and long, jet-black hair. She looked to be about thirteen, and was nervously clutching the handle of her trunk. "The rest of the compartments are all full, and I was wondering if you would mind my sitting in here."   
  
"Not at all," said George, not looking up from his Cauldron Cakes. The girl smiled, and for a second the nervous demeanor was wiped away. She lugged the heavy trunk inside, and Harry helped her hoist it up into the luggage rack.  
  
"Thanks," she said, with more confidence behind her voice. "My name is Madison, but please call me Maddie."  
  
"Okay Maddie," said Harry, "I'm Harry, and these are the famous Weasley Twins- Fred and George."  
  
Fred tipped the brim of an invisible hat as George raised a hand that was covered in gooey black residue.   
  
"So Maddie," said George as she sat down next to him, "what year are you in? I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
  
"Your right, you haven't. I moved here from America just this year, transferring from the Reginalde School of Magic. I was in eleventh grade there, but the letter I got told me I'm…a fifth year?" All the boys looked mildly shocked. She smiled ruefully. "I know, I know, I look younger than that. It's a handicap that has it's pro's and con's."  
  
"I wonder what house you'll be in?" said Fred  
  
"They told me I'm a Gryffindor. What house are you guys in?"   
  
"Same," said Harry, and the twins nodded.  
  
"Oh, Eeyore's Edible Gunpowder!" she exclaimed, seeing the bag in Fred's hands. "I love that stuff! Once, at my old school, we took some and filled the center of this really ripe apple, and then we gave it to our teacher- he was really vile. When he took a bite, his saliva activated it, and the whole thing exploded in his mouth! He nearly choked! It was so funny…" she had been talking quickly and now trailed off, caught up in a memory.  
  
"Well, well, well, I would never have thought that someone like you would pull stunts like that," said George with a hint of admiration.  
  
"Someone like me?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, yeah, you know, a-" he stopped short, realizing his mistake.  
  
"A girl?" she finished for him, biting down on a giggle, "Well, Fred, or George, whatever one, you'll soon find out that I am not your typical girl." The boys all laughed along with her and the new friends began swapping stories left and right. Madison smiled to herself. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
(*)  
  
As they neared the school, a whistle rang shrilly through the air, and purple smoke filled the train's corridors. Maddie sat up in her seat with a look of acute interest on her face. Harry chuckled softly.   
  
"Almost there," he said unnecessarily. Maddie jumped up and pressed her face to the window.  
  
"I can't see it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, not for a while. We have to get out at Hogsmeade station and take a horse cart to the actual school," explained Fred.  
  
"Oh," she said, sitting down and looking slightly disappointed. George laughed and began helping Fred clean up the prank stuff.The packaged the Cauldron Cakes for mysterious later uses. As they left the train, Maddie stopped short at the sight of a giant man with black hair and beard, who was rounding up the first years and putting them in boats.  
  
"Who's that?" she breathed.  
  
"That's Hagrid," said a voice behind her. Maddie spun around to see another tall, redheaded boy with freckles. This one looked younger and had his arm wrapped around the waist of a nice looking girl with curly brown hair and slightly large teeth.  
  
"Thanks! By the way, I'm Madison-"  
  
"But you can call her Maddie," Harry cut in from behind her. "This is my friend from the train. Maddie, these are Hermione and Ron, my two best friends."  
  
"Hello," she said, smiling up at both of them. Her owl began hooting wildly and she turned to take care of her.  
  
"Well I think she's very nice- quite polite!" She heard the girl called Hermione whispering to Ron and Harry. She grinned secretly- friends already.  
  
Fred, George, and Maddie climbed into one of the horse drawn carriages, all chattering energetically about the upcoming feast, and, in Maddie's case, first glimpse of the school.  
  
"I heard it's a castle!" she said happily, nose to the window once more. "My old school was plain and boring."  
  
"You heard right," said Fred, peering over her shoulder. "We should be able to see it any second now."  
  
And he was right. In the next minute, a large, beautiful structure came into view. Maddie drank in the four majestic towers, the numerous turrets and flying buttresses, the stained glass windows. The sparkling lake to the South added a perfect finishing touch. She let out a low, "Woah," and didn't take her nose off the window until they had reached the front doors.  
  
"Maddie, we gotta go!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" she muttered, following the flaming hair up the steps.  
  
As the students entered the Great Hall, they all threw back their heads to stare up at the twinkling stars. Maddie was surprised to see the night sky that took the place of the ceiling.  
  
"It's bewitched," whispered Fred to her, and she nodded, her voice caught in her throat by emotion that no one understood.  
  
The students all drifted to their respective tables, getting comfortable and catching up with friends they hadn't seen all summer. Fred and George lead Maddie over to some seats near Harry, who was sitting with Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Hey guys!" spouted Maddie in her cheerful American accent. Everyone scooted about so they were half-facing each other. "What happens now?" she asked, looking around at the activity surrounding her.  
  
"Well, any minute now, Dumbledore should be up to give the welcoming speech," began Harry.  
  
"Then there's the school song," Hermione went on.  
  
"And then the feast," finished Fred with a rub of his stomach. Maddie was about to ask another question, but a revered silence spread quickly over the hall. Maddie looked to see what it was, and saw a tall, thin wizard with white hair longer than her own. He has light streaming from his youthful eyes, but his eyes were the only youthful part of his wrinkled body. He still had the look of a very energetic person, and he was smiling at everyone as he took his place at the teacher's table.  
  
"Welcome, students, to this little old shack we call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am please to introduce our new first years, and a transfer student in Gryffindor named Madison Wells." Maddie blushed as the students turned around to look at her. "I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, well, just that, forbidden. Also, I am forced to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors of the school. Only in classrooms and common rooms should the art be practiced. Also, we would like to remind you of our strictly enforced curfew of nine o'clock at night. I'm sure this will be no problem." All the students who had been to Hogwarts before were whispering urgently at the last announcement. There had been no curfew last year! The friends at the Gryffindor table shared a dark look, wondering what Dumbledore was hiding this time. "Students, students, please calm down," called Dumbledore from up above. The dull buzz receded and he went on. "I believe it is time for our traditional school song. Pick a tune, any tune!" With a flick of his wand, golden words began tracing themselves in the thin air. Maddie looked doubtful and nudged George.  
  
"Any tune?" He nodded. She began singing to the tune of a French lullaby called Dors, bebe, Dors. Once she began to lightly hum the familiar tune, she lost herself in the melody and projected her lovely voice to the whole table.With her eyes closed, Maddie didn't realize the people around her beginning to notice her beautiful voice, but Hermione caught on quick enough and nudged Ron sharply.]

  
"She's wonderful, I know, but the last thing she needs is more people staring at her." Ron averted his eyes but did not sing again, listening to Maddie finish the tune that gave the song's somewhat comical words an entirely new meaning. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fred, George and Harry all staring at her as well, getting disapproving glares from Hermione.  
  
As the last few students got done with the song, dishes of delectable foods began filling the tables. Maddie's eyes grew wide as she watched all her favorite foods pop onto the golden platters in front of her. She took some seafood linguine and started in.  
  
"Well, Maddie, what else are you hiding?" asked Fred casually as he loaded his plate with thick steaks.

  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to spear a scallop.  
  


"Oh nothing, just the fact that you pretty much sound exactly like Celestina Warbeck," chimed in George through a mouth-full of mashed potatoes.Maddie blushed and tried to hide it. 

"I'm not quite professional, thank you very much, but hey, I warned you. I'm not your garden variety, Sally-next-door type. To boring, if you ask me. If you're looking for one of those girls, you could try over there." She pointed to a few chairs down, where Lavender and Parvarti were flirting shamelessly with Dean and Seamus. They both were wearing their required black Hogwarts robes, but they both also had acrylic nails, long and brightly painted, carefully groomed curls, and lots of necklaces, rings and bracelets. Caked on their faces were inches of thick foundation, dark eye shadow, silver eyeliner, black mascara, blood-red lipstick and silver glitter. The boys followed her finger and ducked their heads in laughter.  
  
"To their credit, I can remember when they were normal," said Harry.  
  
"I don't even know them, so I shouldn't make any assumptions," admitted Maddie.  
  
"Nab, don't worry about it, you pretty much hit the nail on the head," broke in George. Maddie tried not to laugh and concentrated now on getting a mouthful of long linguine without looking like an idiot. Someone walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. She turned around and found herself face to face with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Madison. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall; I'll be your Transfiguration teacher, as well as the head of your house. If you could come with me, I'd like to take care of some of finalities of your transfer. I'm sorry to take you away from the feast, but it's necessary." Maddie nodded and got up from the table, relieved for the moment to be away from the complicated puzzle of her pasta.She instead drank in the castle as she followed the severe looking woman out of the Great Hall and through a maze of secret passages, locked doors and dim corridors. They ended inside a small office with a warm fire blazing in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and offered Maddie a comfortable armchair in front of her desk. Maddie sat down, absorbing the details of the cozy room.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?" asked Maddie, a slight quaver in her voice.   
  
"Actually, I have to admit that I wasn't quite honest. I needed you to come here to sing for me." Maddie gave the teacher a strange look. She understood that this school was run a lot differently than the one she had left, but this was the oddest thing she had encountered yet.   
  
"Sing for you?May I ask why?" she asked meekly. Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together as if she were considering something.

"All in good time, my dear.Please, if you could sing for me, I would be able to explain everything afterwards."Maddie nodded  
  
"Well, uh, what would you like me to sing?"  
  
"What was the tune you were singing the school song to? I would like to hear that song." 

Maddie sat, thinking for a second, then swallowed nervously and stood up. She took a deep breath and began. "_Dors, dors, dors, bebe, dors, je t'aime fort. Dors, dors, dors, bebe, dors, sois sage, je t'adore."_

After the first few shaky notes, her voice steadied and she once more allowed the euphoric look to mask her face. As the finished the song and opened her eyes, she saw that Professor McGonagall had fallen fast asleep, head back and mouth wide open. Maddie stood anxiously, totally befuddled, not wanting to wake her up and not wanting to stand there watching her sleeping. After ten minutes she decided there was nothing else for it and she would have to approach the teacher.  
  
"Professor? Professor McGonagall?" she said quietly. Nothing. She tried again, louder. Still nothing. She nervously walked around the office, wondering what she should do. Then a terrible thought hit her. Was Professor McGonagall sleeping? Or had she...Maddie began to tremble. She barely been there for two hours and she had killed a teacher. She ran over to the chair and shook her new teacher's shoulders violently, screaming loudly, "Professor! Please wake up! PLEASE!" As the slumbering woman's eyes fluttered open, she jumped back, embarrassed.  
  
"Wha-huh? Oh, oh yes. That was very nice.Quite nice, actually" Rubbing her head and not seeming the least bit surprised to find herself waking up, Professor McGongall walked closer to Maddie. " I have to ask you, have you ever been trained in the Melodicia theories?"   
  
Maddie tried not to look as blank as she felt. This school was incredibly weird. "No, at least not under that name. I was in a private choir in America..."  
  
Professor McGonagall laughed. "No, no. The Melodicia theories were written by Celestina Warbeck- you may have heard of her, she's a British witch who made quite a career of singing in her later days. When she was younger she studied here, at Hogwarts, and was very interested in the effect of the voice and how it could be used to transport magic. Many Muggle experts believe that music can effect the emotions to the point where it can control your actions. Celestina used these reports in combination with her magical training and wrote a series of thesis' and theories on how witches and wizards could channel spell working-energy into their voice techniques, focusing mainly on harmonies. Minor keys for darker spells, major for more positive ones, legato for charms and enchantments, staccato for Transfiguration, and so on. She wrote a two books; one explaining her theories and how she came to them, with information on how to create further enchantments, and another that has several spells and enchantments that she has worked out the notes to already. And one of the enchantments that she has listed in her book was the song you were singing."  
  
Maddie sat very quietly; slightly lost. Why was she telling her all this? She hoped this was not something she was supposed to know about, because all of this was totally new to her. She looked at the professor, hoping to learn more. She was not disappointed.  
  
"The reason that I-er- drifted off before has to do with that song. It has powerful sleeping enhancements connected to it. Where did you hear it?"  
  
"My Aunt Rachel. She's sung it to me ever since I was a baby. It's French, and it translates to _sleep, sleep, sleep, baby, sleep, I love you so much, sleep, sleep, sleep, baby, sleep, you know I adore you_. Then it repeats." Maddie tried to read Professor McGonagall's startled look.  
  
"Your Aunt Rachel? What is your aunt's surname?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Uh, Galya. Rachel Galya." Professor McGonagall's eyes widened, and then she shook her head and got up from her chair, pacing the room. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Well, yes. I taught her once. I need to think about something, but I would like us to talk again later. Will you meet me here on your Friday afternoon break?" Maddie nodded, confused but interested. "Perfect. Come along, I'll take you to the common room. I saw you sitting near Hermione, I'm sure she'll help you get settled in the fifth year girl dorms."

They walked quietly through the halls, Maddie staring wide-eyed at all of the tapestries, paintings and decorations.She barely had time to register one hallway before they were ducking under a banner and a totally new atmosphere surrounded them.Long before she was bored of the adventure, Maddie found herself standing in front of a portrait featuring a large woman in a pink silk dress.Professor McGongall bid her goodnight, and Maddie tried out the password she had been given.The door swung open to the smells of fire and sounds of laughter, and Maddie shivered with excitement.  


Carefully pulling herself over the high entrance, she stumbled into the cozy looking room. Large gray and scarlet armchairs, colorful tapestries, a roaring fire, chattering students. It was a picture of everything a home should be, and Maddie was happy that this was hers, at least for the school year. She spotted her friends huddled near the fire and jogged over.  
  
"Where'd you disappear to?" asked George as she sat on the floor between all the armchairs.   
  
"Just talking to Professor McGonagall. She…needed my help with something. What have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Hermione gave the first years a tour and Ron 'accompanied' her. We sat around, catching up...thinking up some new pranks. See that potted thing over there?" Fred pointed to a lavish potted tree in the corner of the common room with a funny glint in his eye. Maddie nodded. "Well, wouldn't that be perfect for Dungbombs? The leaves would hide it just right..." Maddie giggled, seeing what he meant, and turned to begin discussing prank potential. George and Lee got closer, and they looked like they had all been friends since birth.  
  
(*)  
  
George turned to his twin and best friend as the funny new girl followed Professor McGonagall out of the hall.   
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"'Bout what?" answered Fred, mouth full of prime rib.  
  
"'Bout the new girl. Pretty different, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I should say. Her accent's interesting, and she seemed to know quite a lot about pranking. That's usually a good sign."  
  
"Yeah. We need some better girl's in Gryffindor. Hermione gets into enough adventure with Harry and Ron, but she was never one to pull a prank for the fun of it. Don't get me started on the rest of the female population..." He put on a high, falsetto tone. " 'Don't make me throw that Dungbomb, I might break a nail!' Gimp a break!" George shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Speaking of new things, what do you think about this curfew?What's Dumbledore playing at?" said Harry.  
  


"Dunno, but I'll probably end up breaking it the first night! Common rooms by 9:30? What're we supposed to do?"  
  
The boys talked a little more about the curfew, Quidditch, and the new manger at Dervish and Bangs before finally filling up on the food and making their way to the common room.   
  
"Ah, home sweet home," remarked George as they beat the crowds to the chairs in front of the fire. Ron and Hermione squished themselves into one of the chairs, and Harry, George and Fred took the others. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"While you guys were enjoying your feast, I was taking the first years on a tour of the building. I couldn't believe the behavior!Running around, _pinching each other_?I can never remember acting like that!"

  
"Hermione, what's this?" breathed George in a tone bursting with mock surprise. "A prefect? Speaking ill of fellow students?We couldn't all start out winning a trillion points for Gryffindor at every turn, now could we?" Hermione gave him a Look and he shut his mouth, lightly snickering.  
  
"They weren't really _that_ bad, I suppose. I'm just so tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I was so excited to get back and see everyone.Not to mention this headache.I just can't seem to shake it."  
  
Just then the portrait swung open and a head of black hair could be seen struggling to get into the common room. As Maddie lugged herself over the high opening, she shot the group in front of the fire a bright smile, lighting up her chocolate brown eyes. The conversation went pretty well for a while, then George noticed her yawning.  
  
"Sleepy, Squirt?" he tried out a nickname, pleased to see her grinning at it.  
  
"A bit. Long day, ya know," she said, slowly standing up, "Professor McGonagall said Hermione would show me the girls dorms..." She trailed off, spotting Hermione fast asleep on Ron's shoulder. Fred stood up behind her.  
  
"Not to worry. George and I'll show you." Maddie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what exactly do you two know about the girls dorms?" Fred gave her a wicked grin.  
  
"Oh, come now, Maddie. We have full knowledge of every other room in the castle. Did you really think we would stop there?" Giggling, she followed the redheaded boys up a staircase that branched into two more at a landing halfway up. They took her up to a mahogany door that seemed to be part of a tower.  
  
"Here you are," said George, grandly bowing her through the door. "The girls dorms. Years four through seven share this one, and the first, second and third years are across the hall. The boys are down the stairs, to the landing, and back up again. Just give us a yell." Fred turned to leave and ran head-on into Lavender Brown, who was sashaying by at just that time.  
  
"Well, well, well," she murmured, untangling herself and stepping one tiny step back. "Fred Weasley. Don't normally come up this way much, do you?"  
  
"I was just showing Maddie here where she would be sleeping, Lavender. And now I'm_ leaving_," he said, trying to put a little more space between him and her.  
  
"Of courssssse," she drawled in an almost-singsong voice. "Goodnight, Fred." She brushed rudely past Maddie and disappeared into the back of room. Maddie was red-faced with her silent laughter.  
  
"Well," she sang in a perfect imitation of Lavender. "I guess I'll go get my beauty sleep, then. Goodniiiiight, Fred. See _you_ later, George." She gave the brothers a devilish wink, then shrieked with laughter as they shoved her into her room, calling goodnight after her. As she found the four-poster bed with her trunk at the foot of it, Maddie smiled happily, looking around at her new home. Life was turning out good. For the most part.  
  
She couldn't help but notice the glares she was getting from the blonde girl named Lavender. Though Maddie smiled at her several times, the girl would do nothing but stare at her like she was some odd species of bug. Finally deciding to ignore her, Maddie bustled around, putting her toiletries in the bathroom, her books on her bedside table and clothes in the wardrobe. She was just dropping into bed, exhausted, when Ron came in, carrying a sleeping Hermione.  
  
"RON! You're not supposed to be in here!" Lavender squealed, hurriedly fussing with her hair and adjusting her robes. He gave her a murderous look and she hushed a bit.  
  
"You're going to wake her up!" He laid Hermione down on the bed next to Maddie and gave her a smile. "'Night," he whispered, backing out of the room. Maddie collapsed onto her bed, her head swimming with everything that had happened that day. As she drifted off, she said a quick thank you prayer. Someone was looking out for her that was for sure.  
  


As Lavender Brown crawled out of bed on Tuesday morning, she was quite happy to say that she was in a very good mood. Her eyes swept the quiet room full of sleeping girls, and she reviewed each one nearby. Hermione Granger. Ugh, is there such a thing as hating a person for their name? Lavender fervently hated that name. Hated that girl...her hair, her teeth...her Ron. Hermione wasn't supposed to end up with Ron- a girl like that deserves a person like herself. But funny, cute, smart, adorable, hot Ron was clinging to her like a barnacle. 

Lavender put a hand to her hurting stomach. On to the next person. She smiled at her friend, Parvati, who was just waking up as well. No one understood their special ritual of waking early to prepare for the day, but then, no one looked quite as good as them, now did they? She motioned for Parvati to go to the shower first, and continued looking around the room. June Moore. This girl was OK, as girls go. No fashion-sense whatsoever. But she had potential...a project. She made a mental note to point her out to Parvati at breakfast. They'd tackle that one some weekend.   
  
As her eyes continued on, she found the newest object of her rejection- Madison Wells. Maddie. Not there an entire day and she was already moving in on Lavender's boys. No, that cow didn't fool her. So she could sing a few notes. Whoop-de-doo. She was overweight, had weird eyes, hair that was much to long to properly avoid split ends- she didn't even wear make-up! Lavender pulled her eyes away from the atrocity with a little difficulty. _Now, now Lavender_, she told herself, _mustn't get upset this early_. _It'll give you worry lines, and at the very least, a bad disposition. Go get ready for the day. That'll make you feel better_.  
  
And make her feel better it did. She stood in the shower for almost half an hour, massaging the color-safe shampoo and conditioner deep into her scalp, taking time to use her scented body wash. Once she stepped out, she toweled off and carefully pulled a scarlet tank top on under her black school robes. Good thing Hogwarts had chosen a slimming color like black- suppose they had done something dreadful, like requiring orange robes? How are you supposed to coordinate your make-up and jewelry to that? She smiled a rueful smile of relief as she put down the moisturizing base for her powder and concealer. Eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lip liner, lipstick. Blush- _just a tad now, Lav! Don't overdo it_. She stepped back and reviewed her handiwork. _Darling, you are gorgeous_. She reached up and twisted her hair into a bun, allowing a few sexy strands to spill out of the coil. Add a few rings and some thin golden chains, and voila- Instant Lavender. She grinned and went to talk to Parvati about that June girl. 

As she left the still-steamy bathroom, she caught sight of a pair of pajama pants with little penguins on them. She slowly followed the pants to a T-shirt that said "Vermont Cheerleading competition". Then that face. Those eyes. And that goddamn hair. Maddie was valiantly trying to keep the impatient look off her face.  
  
"Oh look, Sleeping Ugly has awoken." Lavender was pleased to see the tears pop into Maddie's eyes. She looked just like she had been slapped.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" she nearly whispered.  
  
"Don't play innocent. I've seen you with them. You laugh, you sing, you bat those eyes of yours. Don't bother babe. I was here first, I've staked out the turf. They're mine." She was almost nose to nose with her now.  
  
"Wha- who? Fred and George?"  
  
"What? Who? Fred and George?" mocked Lavender. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. So listen up and take heed. You're not wanted here." With her final sneer, Lavender stalked away, leaving the scent of vanilla perfume in her wake. Maddie pushed the confused tears from her eyes and hurried into the shower. It was way to early in the morning for this kind of thing.  
  
By the time she had showered, washed her face and teeth, and gotten dressed in fresh robes, the childish jabs from twenty minutes earlier seemed a lot less sharp and more desperate. Still toweling her wet head, Maddie saw Hermione, sitting on her bed braiding her hair into pigtails.   
  
"Morning," she said brightly as Maddie sat next to her on the bed. "How are you liking it so far?"  
  
"Well, last night went much more smoothly then this morning," she admitted, proceeding to explain the conversation with Lavender. When she finished, Hermione was livid.  
  
"Oho, that little... I swear she's crossed a line this time! She hates all girls that are friends with boys or have boyfriends- imagine my days with her. Oh Maddie, please don't take her seriously. Fred and George are your friends, they know your not flirting, she's just jealous because of how good you are and how fast you made friends. Ugh, she makes me sick!"  
  
"I figured it was something more personal that had less to do with me. But for someone who makes friends so fast, I've gathered my share of enemies, too." She looked wistfully to the corner where Lavender and Parvati were whispering and shooting hateful glares towards the bed.  
  
"Don't let them get to you- whisper back. Just don't get upset. That's what they want." Maddie seemed to be thinking, then she turned to Hermione, determined.  
  
"No, I'll be nice. Don't let their jabs get to me, take their insults as compliments. That way, I'll feel better about myself in the process." Hermione stared at her with admiration in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, if you can stand that, then you go for it. Come on; let's go downstairs. I'm starved." Maddie turned to smile at her new friend. 

"Last night Ron carried you up to bed. It was so cute. Lavender went into a hissy fit, and he yelled at her for almost waking you up." Hermione blushed a tiny bit and smiled contentedly.  
  
"He's so perfect. My best friend for four years, before he finally asked me out. Harry was a little surprised at first, but we've been trying to make him as included as possible. The three of us have been best friends since our first year."  
  
"Wow, really? My best friend from birth is still in America, but he's a wizard too, so owl post will come in handy." Hermione smiled knowingly as they tramped the steps reaching the common room, where the boys were waiting.  
  
"Morning, Ladies!" called out Harry.There was a moment's distraction as Ron leaned down and quickly kissed the top of Hermione's head, his ears blazing.Apparently they had somewhat crossed the troubling barrier, but from the looks on Fred and George's grinning faces, Ron had not yet heard the last of it.Deciding to leave it for the time being, George lead them down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Blimey, Lavender Brown looks ready to spit nails. What's her problem?" Fred pointed to where Lavender was sitting with Parvati, not touching her steaming waffles and glaring at Maddie, who was walking between George and Harry.  
  
"Not a clue," muttered Maddie under her breath as she seated herself a careful distance away. The others just shrugged, but Hermione gave her an encouraging glance as she doled whipped cream unto her plate. They had just barely begun to eat when Professor McGonagall appeared, wielding thick stacks of parchment.  
  
"Schedules!" she announced, passing the papers around. As Maddie snatched hers up a shiver of excitement ran through her. The school year was finally beginning. She reviewed her day.  
  
9:00- Care of Magical Creatures  
10:00- Herbology  
11:00- Ancient Runes  
12:00- Lunch  
1:00- Charms  
2:00- Transfiguration  
3:00- Potions  
4:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
5:00- Free period  
7:00- Dinner  
9:30- Curfew  
  
"Hermione, let me see yours!" demanded Maddie, reaching over. "Ooh, we have the same ones!"  
  
"Of course," said Harry, grinning at her ignorance. "All the students of the same house and year take classes together." Maddie blushed a little.  
  
"Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know? That's a relief, now I'll know people." She happily turned to her waffles, which were quickly cooling. 

The students hurried a bit with their breakfasts, wanting to get to their classes on time. The first-day-back-to-school excitement was throbbing through the rooms as Maddie tucked away her schedule, bid Fred, George and Lee goodbye, and followed Harry, Hermione and Ron outside to a small hut on the edge of a forest. Maddie was surprised to see the giant man from yesterday, and even more surprised to see Hermione slip out from under Ron's arm and enfold the man in as big a hug as she could.  
  
"Hagrid! How was your summer?" This was Harry.  
  
"Eh, good, good. I'm mighty glad to see you three though. Missed ya, I did. Have meself a bunch of good lesson plans. This years bound to be a good one." Hagrid spotted Maddie, who was nearly hidden behind Ron's hulking figure. "And who's this?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. This is Maddie Wells, a new Gryffindor. She transferred from a school in America." Maddie shyly stepped forward and offered the huge man her tiny palm. He chuckled and proceeded to attempt ripping off her arm.   
  
"Nice to meet ya. If ya ever need anything, this here's my house, just come knocking. God knows these three do enough." They laughed, and Hagrid turned to address the small crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Welcome back, everyone. Today's class is just going to be a bit of a review of what we covered last year. Take out The Monster Book of Monsters, and we'll get started." Harry showed Maddie how to open her book and she listened intently as Hagrid covered Hippogriffs, mugwumps, yeknomtons, paragats, aeks, and lleds. The colorful, moving pictures drew her attention, and she wished she could touch the fluffy looking aeks. She didn't snap out of her reverie until Hermione shook her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, dreamer. We've got to get Herbology."   
  
Maddie had a great time in her morning classes. So far, her teachers were nice, subjects relatively easy, and homework light. As she sat down to tomato soup and grilled cheese at lunch, she was explicitly grinning.  
  
"Good morning, Squirt?" inquired George.  
  
"You bet! I understood almost everything the teachers said." Everybody laughed, and ate their soup hurriedly.  
  
"What do you have next?" asked George.  
  
"Charms, then Transfiguration, then Potions, my favorite." Maddie looked up, startled, as the twins erupted in laugher. Ron and Harry were roaring, and Hermione was chuckling with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"The Potions master-" she began  
  
"Is a terrible, unearthly, ugly git," broke in Ron over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I think that about covers it," agreed Hermione.  
  
"Well, surely he can't be THAT bad," said Maddie, but George shook his head.  
  
"You'll see," he warned. And see she did.  
  
That afternoon, Maddie was apprehensive about entering the dungeons.  
  
"At my old school we had Potions in labs!" she said nervously, eyeing the jars full of gross organs floating in green liquid. She sat next to Harry in front of a huge cauldron, looking around for a teacher.   
  


"Here he comes," whispered Harry, pointing under the desk to a tall man with greasy hair who was glaring at the Gryffindor side of the room.  
  
"He looks like he just swallowed a lemon," commented Maddie.  
  
"Oh, he's in a good mood today," said Harry in a knowing voice. He stopped as the man ("Professor Snape," hissed Harry) addressed the classroom.  
  
"Welcome back. This year, the smarter half of the classroom will make huge strides in some of the more dangerous potions that are available to teach. The other half I'm sure will be struggling to keep up as we work on the Romeo Potion, the Facilornier Potion, and several others. Today, we will be reviewing a series of nightshade potions that we worked on last year. Now, who can tell me the most complex potion that nightshade is involved in? Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Mister," Harry sarcastically muttered under his breath. A pale boy with silvery hair stood up.  
  
"The Yestercare Glitterbreeze is the enchantment that is the most complex with the ingredient nightshade." He smiled smugly and sat back down with a smattering of applause from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Very nice," said Snape in an oily voice. Maddie raised her hand up quickly in the air, causing his half smile to flip upside down  
  
"Yes, Miss," he consulted some papers on his desk, "Wells?"  
  
"Well, sir, with all due respect, Mr. Malfoy was wrong. The Yestercare Glitterbreeze is the strongest potion with nightshade in it. The most complex is the Nanner Hoax. It's an easy mistake to make." 

Maddie put her hand down, flushed with the excitement of getting something right. _Maybe I'll even win some points for the house! _she thought excitedly. But then she turned to Harry, who had a look of dread on his face. Snape was positively seething at her, and her blush turned to one of confused shame. What had she done wrong?

"Well, it looks like Miss. Granger has another know-it-all to hang about with now. How lovely." As the Slytherins all laughed, Maddie held back tears and Hermione put a quieting hand on Ron, who looked like he would have gladly hauled off and punched Professor Snape right there and then.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you think I'm used to it by now?" she was hissing. Snape continued to explain the nightshade series, and Harry scribbled something on a piece or parchment and slipped it into Maddie's hand. She unfolded it carefully, and smoothed it out in her lap.  
  
_Don't let him get to you! He makes fun of all the Gryffindor's, me and Hermione especially. If he sees he upset you, it's just worse._Malfoy's a git.

  
Maddie allowed herself a small one as she pushed the paper into her bag, determined to treat him like she did Lavender. Later, when she was working on her Yestercare Glitterbreze enchantment, he walked by, telling her he "had never seen a runnier example". When she answered with a cheerful thank you, she got ten points taken off for her cheek. Harry helped her calm down.  
  
"Nothing you can do will help. Just kind of roll with the punches, okay? Your potion looks fine to me." Maddie smiled gratefully.   
  
As son as the bell rang, the Gryffindor's stampeded from the room quickly. Hermione grabbed Maddie's arm as soon as they were out of the dungeons.  
  
"That was a good call about the potions! I didn't even catch that one."  
  
"Thanks, but I should have kept my mouth shut. I didn't know Snape was such a jerk- I should have listened."  
  
"He wouldn't dare say anything like that if another teacher was around. He makes me so angry I just want to-" Ron was talking trough clenched teeth, building up intensity until Hermione put a little hand on his big arm.  
  
"Never mind," she put in quickly, then leaned up and quickly whispered something to make his ears red again.Ron visibly relaxed at the distraction, but he was still mad as they sat down in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class went quickly, another one that Maddie found very interesting. When it was over, Maddie jogged up the stairs with her friends to the common room. They went over to sit near George and Fred, who were playing with some firecrackers by the window.  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" They showed her where Malfoy and two of his friends were walking the around right below the window. 

"So Maddie, should we or shouldn't we?" asked Fred, grinning evilly.  
  
"Throw them? Oh sure, and make him hate me more?" She glanced at their questioning faces and quickly explained the events of Potions that afternoon. Fred and George exchanged annoyed glances.

  
"That Snape is an idiot. Just ignore him."  
  
"That's the advice I plan to follow." Maddie sat back, grimly smiling. "Let's throw one. Just for fun. I can get us out of the trouble." She snatched it from George's hands, and before he could even protest, she had lit it with her wand and tossed it out the window. Malfoy let out a little scream as the harmless sparks showered down on him. He looked up at Maddie's laughing face for a split second before she ducked out of sight.  
  
"I'll get you!" he shrieked in a high voice.  
  
"The look on his face was worth whatever trouble we get in," gasped Fred.  
  
"Oh, we won't get in trouble," assured Maddie with a mischievous grin. 

Shrugging their shoulders and accepting the burn-it-when-we-get-there trademark, the boys walked over to the couches and were discussing a new prototype of firecracker that Dervish and Bangs had just put out when there was a knock on the portrait door. A first year pulled it open and Professor Flitwick tumbled through the entrance, heading straight for the group by the couches.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have a very serious matter to discuss. I was just informed by Mr. Draco Malfoy that someone threw a very dangerous firecracker from a window. We've deducted that the window was from the Gryffindor tower, and Mr. Malfoy seems to think that he saw your face sticking out said window, Mrs. Wells," He shifted uncomfortably. "Did you, um, have anything to do with this?"  
  
Maddie stood up, pushing the boys down behind her in one swift gesture. She blinked twice, and her huge, green eyes filled with tears. In a high, sweet voice the boys had never heard, she began.

"Well, I can explain. You see, I was doing my homework, or trying to, seeing as I'm new here, and well, one of these firecrackers was under my chair. I thought that somebody had left it, and then I picked it up, and I was waving my wand to erase something on my parchment, and all of the sudden it started...FIZZING!" Maddie paused to choke out a sob and Fred jumped up, putting his arm around her back comfortingly.   
  
"Hush, lamb," he said, giving the increasingly nervous teacher a reproachful look.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "I got really, really scared, cause I've seen those movies where the bombs blow up and the girl loses her hands, and I like my hands, so I just threw it, really, really hard out the window, cause I figured that would be the safest thing to do. I just got here, and I'm not so sure what I'm always supposed to be doing." 

She looked at Flitwick, who was now dancing about guiltily, looking for a tissue from one of the other students. "Are- are- are you going to expel me? Oh, please don't, cause my mother would be so angry with me, she'd probably disown me. I never meant for anyone to be hurt, I was just confused, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone, oh please!"  
  
Flitwick grabbed a tissue and hurriedly handed it to Maddie, who blew her nose daintily. "Dear, dear, no need for tears. Just a misunderstanding, happens all the time. No, no, Mr. Malfoy avoided any harm, everything's fine, not a problem here, no tears..."  
  
"I think we better take her to get cleaned up," said George gravely, appearing at Maddie's other elbow. She lifted a convincingly tearstained face and sniffled once, looking like a five year old orphan.  
  
"Yes, yes, just do what's best, terribly, terribly sorry about that." He trailed off as George and Fred lead Maddie out of the common room and to a shower room on the third floor. Once they arrived, Fred fell to the floor laughing, and George sat down on one of the benches, holding his stomach, face red with silent guffaws.  
  
"Where," gasped George, "did you learn to cry on cue like that? That was possibly the best performance I've ever seen. Squirt, those tears were real!"  
  
Maddie just grinned. It was a funny sight; her face was still red and tearstained, yet her uniquely pale pink eyes shown with victory. She threaded her thumbs through imaginary suspenders. "Yeah, it's just one of those things that the little people can't do," she joked.  
  
They hung around the shower room for another ten minutes ("If we get caught in a girls shower, Maddie can tell them we were showing her around." "She can tell them we were making out and still get away with it.") When the coolness of being in a restricted area wore off, the boys and Maddie went to join the rest of the school at dinner. As they sat down next to their friends, the twins turned to Ron and Harry and began discussing the afternoon in admirable whispers. Maddie just smiled; Aunt Rachel had to be wrong. How could the year have danger in store when everything seemed to be going so well?

**  
  
**


	2. Tears in Paradise

Tears In Paradise

Tears In Paradise

Part Two of Fifteen

Ashlie Kauffman

Revised September 9, 2001

As the months moved on at Hogwarts, everybody fell back into their normal post, with very few exceptions. Hermione, who had cooled down a lot during her fourth year, was starting to get strict again under her new perfect role. Ron was spending more time on his schoolwork, to spend time with Hermione, and was discovering the wonders of a bit of studying. Lets just say all the teachers were pleased with the positive influence.  
  
So while Hermione and Ron were in the library, George, Fred and Harry were out on the Quidditch pitch, working their brains out under the rule of their crazed captain, Katie Bell. The practice was paying off, but the boys were worried that Maddie would start getting bored at nights. They shouldn't have.  
  
At this point we find our heroine deep in a lesson on the Melodicia theories. After a few conversations with Professor McGonagall, she had decided that it would be a useful skill to know, and a good way to keep her voice up to par. They weren't incredibly complex within themselves, but the amount of voice quality they required forced the student to be very focused and regimented. It involved learning how to create a harmony from music that was already playing, and draining your spell power into that, putting your power into a song that you sang yourself, and actually creating alternate sound waves without using your vocal cords. Though it was hard, Maddie was thriving under the training conditions, and Professor McGonagall seemed especially pleased with her progress.  
  
"Do, ray, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do, do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, ray, do," Maddie sang in a high, clear voice. She looked up, shocked to see that through this simple scale she had been able to form an electric blue coat button in front of her face. She hesitantly reached up and plucked it from the air, and turned to see Professor McGonagall giving her another one of her rare smiles.  
  
"Beautiful work, dear. Excellent, really. I'm so proud that you were able to do this after only three lessons. Tomorrow we're going to work on more complex spells. Not conjuring things up, but blocking bad spells, defensive spells...oh you'll see." She sent Maddie off to her common room with a package of Every Flavor Beans, and a smile. Maddie wandered through the halls, singing happily under her breath. 

She was just rounding a corner on the third floor when she saw something outside that snatched the song from her lips. Rain was pattering against the windowpanes, gaining intensity by the second. _Oh no, please don't let the lightening start. Please, please, please no thought Maddie. She stuffed the beans in her pocket and picked up her pace, nearly running to the common room.  
  
"Hey Maddie!" It was Fred, curled up in a seat by the fire. Everyone was around him, perched on seats or sprawled out on the floor. __Not tonight. I can't tonight she thought, but she still went over and sat cross-legged on the arm of Fred's chair.  
  
"Did you go singing again tonight?" asked Hermione. The question ripped Maddie's eyes away from the gathering storm outside, and she brightened a bit.  
  
"Yeah, look what I did!" She dug the wildly colored button from the pocket of her robes and passed it to Hermione, who looked impressed. "All I had to do was sing a scale at the same time as thinking real hard on the spell to change a beetle to button. And it just popped into the air in front of my face."  
  
"Good job! Wow, I have to admit that I didn't think much of this 'magic through music' nonsense at first, but hey, you did something. Very good! Now you just have to prove that you can do magic without the music!" George grinned teasingly as he ducked the pillow chucked by Maddie.  
  
"Leave her alone. You can't say anything at all with your Potions grade." Hermione was getting that lecturing look in her eye, and Ron decided it was time to change the subject.  
  
" So what do you guys think about the Hogsmeade trip next weekend? You all game?"  
  
"I don't know," began Hermione, "I have an Arithmancy test that Tuesday.." Ron tightened his grip around her waist and twisted her around so she was staring into his eyes.  
  
"Hermione Mathilda Granger, you are coming with us. And you are going to have fun. In fact you are not allowed to open a book that entire day." She stared back at him, trying very hard to meet his intense gaze. Finally she let out a little sigh and buried her head in his shirt.  
  
"I guess if I work hard beforehand…" she mumbled, and Ron sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. George laughed and turned to Fred.  
  
"Well, I'm sure there. We need to stock up, old buddy. I think Maddie here is going to make us run out, with all her tricks." He turned to share a laugh with his little friend, but she was staring pensively out the window behind him. He turned around and followed her eyes.  
  
"Looks like it's going storm," Fred commented with a grimace, and Harry's face followed suit.  
  
"You know what that means. Super-mud Quidditch tomorrow. But we need it- Katie has to teach us that final maneuver before the game against Hufflepuff on Wednesday, or we're toast." Harry said with a tone of panic.  
  
"You sounded like Oliver Wood for a second there," commented Fred thoughtfully. Harry brightened.  
  
"Really? Oh wait, was that a compliment?"  
  
"Take it as one anyway," suggested George, and Harry nodded. There was a little bit of silence for a moment as they watched the clouds roll about outside. A low rumbling started, and Harry noticed Maddie begin to shiver._

"Well then, Saturday it is.We'll have to get there early of course, so we can catch that new manager before he leaves for his five hour lunch break," said George resentfully."They'll never replace that Aconite fellow."

"Well, when you've got every bit of hair on your body singed off, that takes some recovery," said Fred sagely, and the two boys pointedly ignored Hermione's horrified look.

"Don't ask," whispered Ron in her ear, and Harry chuckled.  
  
Outside, the storm was getting worse and worse. The trees were furiously whipping back and forth, and rain was driving in sheets, clouding any view out the window. The clouds were boiling in the wet sky, and the moon was nowhere to be found. Then, just as the rain climaxed, a blast of light flickered and a crash followed. Everyone jumped a little, but Maddie screamed a loud, terrified sound and tumbled into Fred's lap.  
  
"Oof! Maddie? S'ok, just a little lightening. Somehow I thought it would take a lot more than that to scare you," he chuckled, but Maddie pulled herself up and ran as fast she could up the stairs and away from the group. Fred stared after her in amazement, then turned to the others, who looked equally baffled.  
Hermione pushed back from the table and looked worriedly up the stairs.  
  
"I'll go check on her," she called to Fred, who was now looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I was just making a joke," he insisted, and Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Something tells me that it was more than your comment. She was quiet all night." Another pregnant pause followed.  
  
"Well, we got rid of the women, let's party!" Ron looked around at the blank response to his crash-and-burn joke. "Or we could just go with Gobstones." The boys shuffled into a circle, somewhat subdued. As Harry pulled out his set of the liquid-squirting marbles, he felt a chill go down his spine. Why was everyone acting so weird?  
  
(*)  
  


As Hermione entered the dorm, she saw that a few third years were already asleep at the early night hour. Over at Maddie's bed the curtains were drawn and there were tell-tale signs sounds of sniffling were seeping out through the velvet.  
  


"Um, Maddie? Are you okay?" Hermione tried to keep her voice soft, but she saw Lavender's head pop up interestedly.  
  
"Hermione, thank you, but please, I'd rather be left alone," came the muffled voice from inside the thick red curtains.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Well, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Please tell the guys that I don't want to talk about this. No questions. Do you think they'll understand?" Hermione could hear the desperation in her friend's voice. She smiled a slight smile.  
  
"I'm sure they will. Are you su-"  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. Just tell them."  
  
Hermione slipped downstairs, feeling very odd in the pit of her stomach.Normally by this time she was worried out of her mind over one of Harry's crazy circumstances, but Hermione knew the beginning of something, and there was a beginning of something in her dorm right then.She pressed a hand to her head, trying to fight another headache welling up at the base of her skull.

"You might as well tell us," whispered Hermione, "before we find out for ourselves."  
(*)

  
  
The next day George woke to the sounds of Fred and a third year named Michael Parker fighting over the showers. He groaned and pushed his head underneath the feather pillow, but it was no good. 

  
"WOULD YOU HUSH?" he screamed irritably to Michael, who was arguing that the fact that he had had a nightmare and therefore had woke up sweating made him dirtier and in more need of showering. Michael stopped with his mouth open.  
  
"Not a morning person," confided Fred as he slipped through the door and slammed it in Michael's face. 

George riffled through his pile of robes at the foot of his bed and pulled the cleanest looking ones on. He reached in the pockets and was overjoyed to find a small container of Disappearing Ink. Walking around the room he tripped on empty food trays, containers filled with intriguing brown muck, and somebody's retainer. He sighed and sat back to wait for Fred. Then he heard a faint sound, like someone yelling. He walked over to the door and leaned out into the hallway.  
  
"GEORGE! FRED! ONE OF YOU ANSWER ME!" He grinned. She was giving them a yell.  
  
"MADDIE? WHAT?"  
  
"I need some Gofhubber, I just ran out."  
  
"Some WHAT?"  
  
"GOFHUBBER! You deaf?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"OH MY GOD! Tell me your lying. Tell me your delusional. Meet me on the landing, stat." He heard her clattering down the steps and vaulted the banister to beat her there. He looked her, robes half-buttoned, hair snarled and everywhere, and considered saying something about last night, but then he remembered Hermione's words.  
  
_Guys, she asked me to tell you not to mention this again. I think we should respect that. If we treat her as she wants to be, we'll gain trust, and maybe she'll tell us eventually. So just don't say anything, okay? He reached across and buttoned the top buttons of her robes as she pulled on a pair of striped socks.  
  
"So you're telling me that they don't have Gofhubber in Britain?" she began.  
  
"Maddie, I have no clue what it is. I don't even know if you eat it or wear it..." he trailed off under her stern glare.  
  
"Well, I'm going to explain, if you let me. I can probably scrape some out of the bottom of this tube." Maddie rummaged in the pocket of her robes and pulled out something that looked like a bright blue toothpaste tube, crumpled and flattened within an inch of it's life. "This is Gofhubber. The most wonderful invention ever to grace this Earth. All right,I got some out. You got any firecrackers on you? Oh, never mind, I have one." George watched with interest as she rubbed the yellow cream along the fuse of a Filibuster's. The fuse began gently waving back and forth, and making the slightest humming sound.  
  
"You ready for the show?" asked Maddie with a tone of great mirth. She dashed up the steps, pulled open the dormitory door, and chucked the firecracker with all her strength. George heard a high voice scream, "INCOMING!" and heard a series of shrieks from the room. Then there was a deafening blast and a network of purple smoke wafted into the hall. Out of the whole mess darted a little figure- Maddie- with a huge grin, doubled over from laughing.  
  
"MADISON WELLS! Get back in here you little witch! I know it was you, you little rugrat, you little brat! UGH!" Out into the hallway ran Lavender Brown, her hair sopping wet from a recent shower. She stopped short at the sight of George, standing protectively in front of Maddie._

"Oh, um, George. I didn't mean to scream-" She suddenly realized she wasn't wearing a scrap of make-up and threw herself back in the room, giving Maddie a glare as she went. Through the open door, one could hear her belt out a frantic scream "HE JUST SAW ME IN MY BATHROBE WITH NO MAKE-UP ON!" Maddie was shaking with laughter, and she stepped away from George to look him in the face.  
  
"And _that is Gofhubber. See you at breakfast!" With that, she disappeared into the chaos that had been a happy little dormitory a few minutes before. George stood for a few seconds, stunned at the rapid speed that the events had transpired.  
  
"Oy, George!" He looked up to see Fred hanging over the banister. "What just happened?"  
  
George grabbed the forgotten tube of Gofhubber and followed Fred down into the common room. "I really haven't a clue."  
  
(*)  
  
The Gofhubber incident had two large impacts; Lavender's loathing of Maddie grew, and the boys admiration of the her increased, as well. They wouldn't stop bugging her until she promised to write her aunt and have some more sent to her. Hermione was torn between total disapproval and total interest, finally settling a point leaning more towards the latter. The twins were delighted with there new partner in crime; Maddie wasted no time in teaching some of the tricks she knew, and they reciprocated. All of her free time was spent working on a combination of homework and Dungbomb mixes. Whenever her best friends were off playing Quidditch, Maddie was off in voice lessons. There was just one thing...  
  
It was the fall, and thunderstorm season was particularly stormy. To Fred and George, this only meant that Quidditch practices were more squishy than normal, but for some reason, Maddie couldn't stand them. On normal occasions, Maddie stayed up late, talking and cracking jokes with her friends, but whenever a thunderstorm came up, she would disappear in her bunk for the night. Everyone was dying to question her, but they remembered her request, and faithfully kept their mouths shut.  
  
One night, Fred and Harry where racing around the Quidditch field after practice when a lick of lightening forked the sky. They quickly shot down and headed towards the castle on the hill.  
  
"You know, I'm really getting sick of all these storms," commented Harry as rain began to slick his hair down.  
  
"You're telling me! I'm constantly wet, muddy and wrinkled. Plus, Maddie becomes a memory every time one of them rolls around." Fred shook his head and swung his broom over his shoulder. Harry nodded.  
  
"I wish we could ask her what was wrong, but Hermione would probably kill us and use our heads to learn more about the human brain." Fred snorted with laughter as they entered the school and jogged up the staircases to the portrait entrance.  
  
"Purple Porpoise," Harry said to the Fat Lady, and he jumped into the warm room enthusiastically. Fred followed and together they raced up the steps to the showers, nearly flattening George on their way.  
  
"Hold up, we'll be right there," said Harry over his shoulder. True to his word, he showed up no less than ten minutes later, with fresh robes and dripping hair. Fred joined them and they hurried down the steps, in search of their friends. Harry's eyes wandered over the students laughing, doing homework, playing games, crying their eyes out- crying their eyes out? He sharply nudged Fred and George, who looked horrified to see Maddie, curled up on the couch in the back of the room, sobbing all over the text book she'd been reading. They went to her quickly.  
  
"Maddie?" said Harry softly, and she looked up with a start. Her gray eyes were red around the rims, and she was shivering uncontrollably. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine!" She gathered up her books and tried to push her way to the staircases, but George put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"No, you're obviously not. Why do you keep running away?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to let her go, to let her out of the sight of everyone. As much as he hated to see her so upset, he was tired of pretending he didn't see every time she ran, terrified, up to her room. He was her friend and he was going to get some answers. He increased the pressure on her arm, and she fell back onto the couch, letting her books fall to the floor. She drew her knees up and buried her face. Just then, Ron and Hermione walked over, soaking wet.  
  
"Hey guys! It's really raining out th-" Ron broke off as Maddie lifted her face. She had stopped crying, but the tears hadn't all dried yet, and her face was almost as wet as his.  
  
"Maddie, what happened?" She drew a shuddering breath.  
  
"Fine. You want the story? You'll get the story, and all the details besides. Sit down, friends, you're in for an interesting evening." She spoke bitterly as her friends gingerly sat down around her. She wiped her face, stretched out her short legs, and began.  
  
"I never told you exactly why I transferred here, did I? Well, that wasn't a mistake. I guess the whole thing started about five months ago. No, it actually started 15 years ago, the first time my dad held me. I loved my dad. He was the greatest guy in the world- Father of the Year type. He loved to laugh, with everything in him. It was impossible for anyone to feel uncomfortable around him. He loved kids, he loved adults. He was a huge prankster. I got my 'wild streak' from him. Whenever there was an awkward silence, he would break into monologues using cartoon character voices, making ever the most serious person break into giggles." She paused for a second and Harry realized with a jolt that she was talking in the past tense.   
  
"Me and my dad were very, very close. I'm Muggle-born, and when I was in elementary school, he would wake me up and serve me breakfast. All I would do was sit at the breakfast bar, and he would treat me like a little princess. He would flick the radio to an oldies station, and we would dance around, lip synching. Every morning."   
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hold in the emotion that was tearing at her voice. "Last year, in May, there was a production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat at my school. That's a Muggle play. I was the Narrator, a huge part. I was so excited and nervous, and practiced my lines and songs constantly. And you know what? I was really, really good. Anyway, opening night came, and I was ready. I had sent an owl to my parents, and they promised they would be there. They lived close enough to drive, and so I knew that they'd be there for me. On the big night, I was peeking out at the audience, and saw my mom, right in the front row. But my dad wasn't there. I thought he was just running late. But the curtain opened, and he was still not there. I sang that whole play to my mom, sitting next to an empty seat that shouldn't have been empty. At the end, people where cheering and congratulating each other, but I just ran to my mom and asked her where dad was. She had no clue. Then I saw him, running towards me with a terribly sad look on his face. 'I'm sorry baby,' he said, 'there was a big accident on the highway. Four car pileup. I wanted to be here...' But I didn't hear the rest. I was so upset. He missed my entire play, sitting in a car? I was to shook up to think straight, so I did the first thing I could think of. I ran. I ran out of the school, through the parking lot, and right into a huge forest on the grounds. It was raining, and I remember thinking that it was just perfect, one more thing to go wrong. But soon it got cold, and I had had enough of rebellion. I wanted to go home. I tried to find my way back to the parking lot, but it was no use. I was hopelessly lost. I sat down on a stump and began crying." She was crying in real life, as well. Tears ran down her face and gathered at the point of her chin, unheeded.   
  
"I sat there three hours. Just when I was sure I was going to die out there, I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see my dad, soaked to the bone and nearly crying. 'Baby! I was so worried!' And he started to come over to me, holding out his arms to give me a hug. I never got that hug. At that exact moment, a huge fork of lightening struck a tree behind him. The tree cracked in half and started falling...it- it fell- right on him. He was dead in seconds. Right behind him came a troop of police, with blankets and flashlights. But I don't remember anything after the point where a policeman came over and swept me up in a blanket, telling me he was gone. I woke up the next day in a hospital." By this point, Hermione and Harry were both crying gently, and Ron, Fred and George looked stricken. She looked at them with surprise, as if it was the first time she'd ever seen them all.  
  
"That's why I'm here. My Aunt Rachel came up for the funeral service, and she knew I couldn't live at home anymore. To many memories, painful, painful memories. So she enrolled me in her childhood school, gave me a room in her house. Things got better instantly. But whenever there's a storm...I can't help having flashbacks. It's even worse because of you." She pointed to the twins and they stared back in shock. She smiled, a tiny little thing.  
  
"You remind me of him more than you could even imagine. Your laughter, your constantly light attitude about life. Sometimes, I'll be talking with one of you...and I'll find myself thinking you're him, and it's so scary." Her voice cracked and she swallowed a large lump in her throat, still staring at the twins. George shifted to face her and help out his arms.  
  
"Come here, Maddie," he whispered, almost tearfully. She crawled into his lap and let the floodgates break. She sobbed into his chest, not saying a word, just letting all her pain and sorrow pour onto his robes. Fred leaned over, putting his arms around her back, and Ron put his arms and his crying friends on the floor. For a moment, the six people were the only ones in the entire world, every heart beating to the same rhythm. In those few short minutes, a lot had changed. It's been said before, and I'll say it again. There are some things that are impossible to go through without becoming best friends. And this was one of them._


	3. Of Secrets and Centaurs

  
Of Secrets and Centaurs

Part Three of Fifteen

Ashlie Kauffman

Revised September 9, 2001

Lavender Brown slunk out of the shadows and raced up the stairs to the dorms, nails biting into her palms. In his lap. In his lap. The little slut was curled up in his lap, face buried in his shirt. What was her face doing in his shirt? Her face was not to be around any part of his body. She stormed around, viciously wiping off her make-up and ripping her robes from her body. As she flung herself back onto her bed, in a tank top and underwear, she screamed under her breath. So she didn't take warnings. So she ignored obvious signals. Lavender Fields Brown was not above playing dirty. The firecracker escapade pushed the line. Broke the barriers. As she settled back with a smile, she silently declared war. If it was a dirty fight she wanted, it was a filthy fight she would get.  
  
(*)  
  
Harry lay back in bed, sniffling like a child. The strange thing was, he wasn't ashamed at all. The tears were refreshing to him, and as he rolled back and forth, he thought back on the way the night had ended. He saw himself standing up, shivering as Hermione hugged him goodnight. He saw George picking up Maddie, still crying into his chest, and carrying her to bed. He saw Ron whispering in his ear, "Are you okay?" and himself nodding vigorously. So many different memories were swirling around, hitting him hard, kissing it better.To know a love like and lose it.Was she better off than him?Worse?Who tell or even imagine?Harry decided to sleep.

  
Breakfast the next morning wasn't awkward, much to everyone's surprise. Maddie was a little more subdued than usual, but she smiled at everyone as they greeted her good morning. In fact, the most personal conversation of the morning involved her eyes.  
  
"Um, Maddie, I have to ask you something." Fred had a strangely mirthful look in his eye as he lifted Maddie's chin. She stared back with a wrinkled brow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I've been noticing something rather interesting about you over the past few months. Last night, I know for certain that your eyes were yellow. This morning, you're sporting a maroon-y color. I've also seen purple, blue, brown, green, and orange. What's going on?" She grinned and giggled.  
  
"You guys figured out one of my secrets! These aren't just any old color changing specs. This is pure accident." She grinned again at their blank faces. "When I was little and my dad was baby sitting me, he'd keep me occupied by putting gentle Tickling Charms on me. One night, he was muttering the words under his breath when our cat set off the security wards. It startled him and he yelled the wrong words. When he looked down, my formerly brown eyes were gray! He nearly had a fit, but I didn't seem hurt, and he liked the gray color, so he didn't try to fix it. I don't suppose my mom was overly enthusiastic, but my dad was a charmer, so I got to keep them. It really surprised them when they were a different color the next day. And then different the next. And the next. They change on their own accord, and they can be any color of the spectrum."  
  
"Very interesting," said Harry, staring right in her eyes. Hermione came up and did the same.  
  
"I wish I knew what spell he used. It probably could have been Tidoius Rotacious, but I'd bet ten Galleons that it was Recturm Juigrios." They were all taking turns pressing their noses to hers and having staring contests when someone came and ended their fun in a flash.  
  
"Potty, Weasel and his know-it-all arm ornament. Oh look, and Granger's know-it-all in training. A fine little group." Draco Malfoy was smirking down at the table, flanked as usual by his 'goons'. All of the Weasley's and Harry made movements to stand up, but Maddie and Hermione held them back. Then Maddie stood up, and everyone watched with bated breath.  
  
"I don't think that you can say anything about me, Draco. You don't know a thing except that I know more about nightshade than you." Draco's face contorted with anger, but he quickly regained his signature smugness and leaned closer to Maddie, who, standing on a raised platform, was at eye level with him.  
  
"Fine then, Maddie, lets learn about each other. I'm a pureblooded Slytherin who's fifteen. Now you."  
  
"What do those questions have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. What's your mother?" Draco folded him arms and waited.  
  
"My mother is a nurse. _Muggle_ nurse." Draco pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Hermione was once more fighting with Ron to keep him in his seat.  
  
"And your father?" Draco asked with renewed contempt. Everyone turned to Maddie.  
  
"He was a Muggle as well."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Was. Please stop asking questions."  
  
He didn't bother to keep himself from chuckling. "So sorry."  
  
"No, your not," said Maddie evenly, "so don't waste your apologies on little old Muggle born me. Why don't you go back where you belong?" Draco spat at her feet and swept away before George could break Maddie's grasp on his shoulders.  
  
"What the hell is the little bugger's problem?" growled Fred.  
  
"He glanced in a mirror before he came over here?" suggested Maddie in a little innocent voice, causing some of the tension to melt away with laughter. They finished breakfast quickly and left for classes, Ron, Hermione and Harry walking protectively close to her. Maddie allowed them to treat her like a child, but as she left the Great Hall, her aunt's words flashed through her mind. But she was wrong, right?  
  
(*)  
  
Fred shifted impatiently back and forth outside the boy's bathroom. Why was George always filling up his bladder right before they were set to pull a prank? He checked his watch and blew his breath out through his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lavender Brown rushing towards him. He turned to slip into the bathroom, but she was too quick, and was at his elbow in seconds.  
  
"George, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Lavender, I'm not Geo-" She put a finger to his lips and he jerked his head back quickly. She frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't have much time. I just wanted to tell you something. Something that I really think you should know. I know that you and Maddie are pretty close, but, well, that's all an illusion."  
  
"What are you talking about? An illusion?"  
  
"When you first met her, you hated her, but she was so desperate for friends that she enchanted you, Fred, Harry, and Ron. So that you would like her, and hang out with her. Poor dear, she's was so socially inept that she needed magic to make friends." Fred stared at her like she had twelve heads.  
  
"When you tried to put a love charm on Ron last year, Professor McGonagall put protective spells on all of us in the Gryffindor house. No one can put any manipulative spells on us that last longer than twenty-four hours. Besides, Maddie can't turn a tortoise into a teapot. She couldn't pull off a Fake Friends Charm." Lavender turned a shade of reddish purple and spun on her heel to storm away. Fred was left behind, chuckling softly as she swished self-righteously down the hallway. George ducked out of the bathroom and looked at his doubled over twin.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"Just Lavender Brown- I'll explain later. We've gotta go." George nodded and they snuck off to Filch's office, snickering like children.  
  
(*)  
  
Hermione was across the castle, studying in the library with Ron, when she got another sharp pain across her forehead. She groaned and put her head down on the desk.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked cautiously. For the past few weeks she been like a bomb, and Ron had been tiptoeing carefully around the fuses. The littlest things would set her off, so he was always trying to balance giving her enough space and enough attention.  
  
"I think.... Ron, I think I might be sick." He grinned and sighed in relief, bringing his forehead down to hers.  
  
"Hello there, Mistress of the Obvious. Now are you ready to go to Madame Pomfrey and become the Hermione I know and love again?" Hermione pulled away with a little gasp.  
  
"Ron, I said I was sick, but I don't need to go to the hospital. Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything at all...I know she'll make me stay the night."  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Just go in, get the potion you need, and you're done. In and out. Five seconds...you'll feel much better." Hermione tried to stay firm, but the truth was, the headache was starting to get out of control, and she couldn't shake the annoying feeling of constant tiredness. Finally, after a few more minutes of weak resistance, she gave in. Ron triumphantly grabbed her arm and hurried her off to the infirmary on the third floor. Madame Pomfrey, the school's slightly over enthusiastic nurse, promptly set her on the table for an in-depth examination, Hermione giving Ron meaningful glares that screamed; "I told you so." Finally, she stepped back with a grim look on her face.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd say this inside these walls, but dearie, you have mononucleosis." Hermione let another low groan and dropped her head into her hands. Madame Pomfrey was for some reason glowering at Ron, who was very much so lost.  
  
"What's nucloeis?"  
  
"Mononucleosis is a month long sickness, that's what it is!" cried Hermione in despair, "I guess that explains the headaches and the tiredness, but I certainly don't have a month to spare."  
  
"You can only contract it certain ways," snapped Madame Pomfrey, her eyes spitting flames at Ron. He turned to Hermione with exasperation, silently asking for clarification.  
  
"Muggles call it the Kissing Disease," she said wearily. Ron's eyes widened, and then he regained the confused look.  
  
"Then how come I didn't get it, too?"  
  
"Probably because Muggle borns are more susceptible to Muggle diseases then purebloods- right?" Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Please tell me that you have something for me!"  
  
"Yes, I do have something that should clean it up. But it'll take a least one night of bed rest." She held firm even under Hermione's protests and Ron's assurances, and Hermione dejectedly climbed into the hospital pajamas.  
  
"I'll bring you your homework, okay?" Hermione nodded angrily, and he left her a quick kiss on the forehead. She stared out the window, and around the empty infirmary, until Madame Pomfrey brought over a beaker of something brown and bubbling.  
  
"Drink up!" she called cheerfully. Hermione, still angry with her, took it and drank it silently. It tasted like Polyjuice potion and coffee and peach juice, all mixed together. Not a pleasant combination, but it started to ease her headache right away. Madame Pomfrey snatched the empty beaker and then looked worriedly at the short girl lying on the bed.  
  
"Where did you spend your summer dear?" Hermione looked up at the odd question.  
  
"Half of it in Ellesmere, where I live, and the other half just outside of Hogsmeade, where Ron lives. Why do you ask?"  
  
"And you and Ron, you're on...kissing terms?" she continued, ignoring Hermione's question.  
  
"You might say that, yes," Hermione said, blushing but firm.  
  
"So- throughout the whole summer- he was the only one you were on those terms with? No one else?"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione indignantly, "Why are you asking me all this?!"  
  
"Well, it's just that, this disease, if you did pick it up during the summer, should have been zapped the second you entered the school's protective fields. You would have had to pick it up around the end of August, and you were in the wizarding world then. Consorting with wizards. I don't understand how you got it. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Madame Pomfrey looked up like she had forgotten Hermione was there, and promptly pasted a cheerful grin on her face.  
  
"Not to worry dear! Now just lay back and rest, and maybe tomorrow I'll let you go to classes." Hermione scowled at Madame Pomfrey's back as she bustled into her office. Was something wrong with her? And what about the protective fields? She struggled with all the questions in her mind, but what she didn't add into the equation was the Sleeping Draught Madame Pomfrey had slid into her medicine. By the time Ron returned with her books, she was out like a light.  
  
(*)  
  
"So she's stuck in there over night? Poor Hermione, she must be going crazy," said Maddie as she ate a bite of her chicken breast. Ron shook his head and snatched some of her noodles off her plate.  
  
"Nope, when I got there, she was fast asleep. But I'm glad- she needs some rest."  
  
"What'd you say she had?" asked George.  
  
"Um, I think Pomfrey said it was...nucleiodis?" Ron scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Was it mononucleosis?" asked Maddie with a grin.   
  
"Oh, yeah, that was it."  
  
"The Kissing Disease. Geez, Ron. See what happens when you don't come up for air?" Maddie teased her blushing friend. Harry joined in the laughter, but the twins looked lost.  
  
"It's a sickness that teenagers usually get, because one of the ways you can get it is making out to much." George and Fred started cracking up at Maddie's explanation.  
  
  
"So I guess we'll have to write Mum, explain the situation..." Fred nearly spit milk out his nose.  
  
"Like you have room to talk,guys. I don't see you three with any girlfriends to give kissing diseases to," remarked Maddie with a grin. She ducked Harry's playful cuff and shared a good laugh with Ron. George grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into his lap.  
  
"What do we need a girlfriend for, when we've got you, Squirt?" He said in a loud voice, tickling her. Fred and Harry joined in. She squirmed and tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but they were holding on to tight. She reached out one of her hands and scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes from someone's plate. She flailed her arm and rubbed them vigorously into Fred's red hair. He jumped back, surprised.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," he admonished, dumping a plate of spaghetti down her robes. Some of it missed her and splattered onto Harry, who shoved a stick of butter in George's face, thinking it was Fred. Ron dumped a cup of pink lemonade on top of the whole pile of mush, and before you knew it, a five-person food fight had broken out at the Gryffindor table. It took two teachers to stop the rumpus, and they were all dragged to McGonagall's office. They stood in front of her desk, quite a sight to behold. Maddie had spaghetti on her robes, pink lemonade dripping from her long hair, and butter clumping her eyelashes. Harry had gravy all over his glasses and a piece of chicken sticking out one of his ears. Fred and George were hard to tell apart, but one of them had a head full of potatoes and the other had a face full of butter. Ron was towering above everyone else, sopping the carpet with milk and wiping cheesecake out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" asked a stern Professor McGonagall. None of then trusted themselves to talk, afraid they would burst out laughing.  
  
"I see that you have had a quite an interesting dinner. I hope you enjoyed yourselves, you will pay for your moment of fun in detention." There was a collective groan. "No, I don't want to hear it. You'll get your notices at breakfast tomorrow. Now I suggest you go and get yourselves cleaned up." McGonagall watched them leaving in a line, but waited until she was sure they were out of hearing distance to break down and laugh herself silly.  
  
(*)  
  
Draco Malfoy walked leisurely away from the Great Hall, for once, alone. Crabbe and Goyle were still at the Slytherin table, feasting on whatever they could get their grubby hands on. No one, anywhere, realized how much he despised them. _But they're important_, he reminded himself, _to the image you uphold. Remember what Dad told you. You're a Malfoy, and it's vital that these people remember that._ He straightened up a little and managed to increase the smirk across his face. He was just about to duck into the secret passageway that led to the Slytherin common room when he saw a blonde girl racing towards him. On closer look, he saw it was Lavender Brown, one of those Barbie doll types. Wasn't she a Gryffindor? What was she doing on this side of the castle? What was she doing on this side of the castle, racing towards him?  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped as she stood in front of him. She matched his frown pit for pat.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore than you want to talk to me. I have some information that may interest you."   
  
"What kind of information- and while we're asking questions, why are you giving it to me, anyway?" Draco looked down at her painted-on face suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say we have a common enemy- Maddie Wells?" She watched the shadow cross his face at her name. Excellent. "I happened to- overhear- her talking about her dad, and how he died. She has some serious guilt problems about his death. Seems that she was inadvertently the cause of it." Lavender paused for effect, nearly shaking with the excitement of what she was scheming.  
  
"That's your interesting information? What am I supposed to do with that?" Draco asked skeptically. Lavender gave him a look that one would give a small, slow child.  
  
"Well, how would you feel if you were sitting happily in class when all of the sudden someone comes up and confronts you about such a sensitive topic? The guilt will be at an all time high, and she'll be humiliated in front of a whole large group of people. Just like she humiliated you." Draco swallowed heavily and narrowed his already small eyes. _God,_ he thought, _she sure knows what buttons to push_.  
  
"What do you gain from humiliating Madison? Seems like a mean trick for a girl like you to be pulling." Lavender's face twisted to mirror Draco's anger-taunt one.  
  
"She has something that's mine, and I've never been big on sharing. If all goes well, this will be my big chance. I'm not letting her get away this time."  
  
(*)  
  
The next day Hermione was let out of the hospital at the same time as all her friends were thrust into detention. She passed Maddie in the hallway, on her way to go and clean the bedpans in the infirmary. The black-haired girl filled her in quickly on the days events, happy to see the Hermione seemed much better.  
  
"A food fight? Honestly, you'd never know they were seventeen." Hermione smiled as she spoke of the twins who had grown to be like older brothers to her.  
  
"Well, I started it," admitted Maddie. Just then, Madame Pomfrey sharply gestured for Maddie to 'get in here!'. Maddie waved goodbye to Hermione as she slid in the infirmary.  
  
"You will go to each bed, take the bedpan off it, put in on the rack, then wheel them over to the sink and wash them with the disinfecting soaps. I want them washed whether they are dirty or not." Madame Pomfrey gave her the wheeling cart and busied herself checking on the other inhabitants of the sickrooms. Maddie wrinkled her nose as she lifted the dirty bedpans and carefully put them on her cart. She was nearly halfway through when Dumbledore entered the room with a little tinkle of a bell on the door.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? I just got your message, and I believe we should talk about it right now." Madame Pomfrey looked up and hurried over to the silver-haired man who looked uncharacteristically worried. Maddie automatically moved into the shadows of the curtains surrounding the sink. Her years of trouble making experience made it easy for her to disappear as the two adults moved closer.  
  
"I checked the status of the fields the second I got your message. In all of our records, they are in perfect working order, but when I put a light virus on a cat to test the fields, it wasn't picked up at all. I notified several other wizarding organizations, including Zaverdia."  
  
"That's the company that keeps fields on residential areas, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's them. Everyone has reported similar problems. Many fields are faulty; several are just plain non-existent. I'm calling out to some Potions companies today; we'll need to stock up. Who knows what types of Muggle viruses will be sneaking in now? I'm having a man from the ministry come and check the fields with me. I'm worried this could be connected to the events over the summer. The most important thing I need to stress to you is this; do not panic. Also, try to keep things quiet. I don't want rumors spreading until we have a most definite idea of what we are dealing with." Madame Pomfrey vigorously nodded, gulping as she did so. Dumbledore tipped his hat and quickly left, no doubt off to meet the Ministry man. Maddie slowly picked up the bedpan and resumed washing, but her head was spinning at all that she had just heard. Was something ELSE going on at Hogwarts? Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her some of the adventures they'd had in their time there. Maybe this was a normal occurrence of some sort. At any rate, she was bursting to get out of the smelly sink and talk to her friends about what she'd heard.   
  
Unfortunately, she didn't get that chance, because the second she got out of the infirmary, it was time for dinner. She was running late and nearly sprinted to the Great Hall. Dashing inside and slipping down next to Fred, she was pleased to see the dinner was codfish, her favorite. She threw back her hair and by the time that she was settled, everyone was digging in. That is, except Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be deep in conversation across the table. Maddie was just getting ready to ask the twins about their detention in the dungeons with Snape, when someone above her cleared her throat. She looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So you've lost your way again, huh? Slytherin table's over there." Maddie lazily pointed across the hall and turned back to her plate, but Draco stood firm with the same evil smile on his face.   
  
"Oh, Maddie, I don't think I'll go just yet. I thought we could do some more bonding." The tone of his voice made her abandon the rapidly cooling food and stare at him worriedly.  
  
"What are you playing at?" She narrowed her eyes and gazed at him critically.  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to get back to that 'was' question. Exactly how did your daddy get to be a was? Cause I've been hearing some interesting theories..." Maddie began choking on a bite of salad.  
  
"You don't know anything about me or my father," she said in an intense whisper, her whole demeanor tense, "Shut up and get the hell away."   
  
"Touchy, touchy, touchy. Why so defensive all of the sudden? I think I may know why," he leaned closer to her silver dollar sized eyes, "Is it because you know who is responsible? Is it because _you're_ responsible?" He leaned back, satisfied, as tears splattered down her face. People nearby began to take notice, among them Fred, George, and Harry.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered through her tears.  
  
"Stop pretending, Maddie. You killed your dad, didn't you?" Draco had stopped bothering to keep his voice down, allowing it to carry to Ron and Hermione, who looked up as well. Everyone seemed frozen in their seats as Maddie stood up, sobbing now.  
  


"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!" Draco crossed his arms, still chuckling his evil laugh.  
  
"Poor girl, you must be so wracked with guilt. Not many girls can say they killed their father at fourteen. And now the whole school knows about it." He gestured to the hordes of people who were watching, stricken. Maddie stood, shivering violently and choking on wracking sobs. Thousands of thoughts were racing through her head, thousands of curses on the tip of her tongue. How, in God's name could he have possibly known? How could anyone be so cruel and uncaring? All she wanted to do was disappear. Just disappear, into oblivion, forever and ever. So much was pulsing through her- hatred, pain, guilt, shame. She wanted to go far, far away from everything that was hurting her so badly. So she did.  
  
(*)  
  
George stood up as Maddie leapt from her seat and ran from the Great Hall, still crying. He was literally shaking from fury, and clenched his hands into fists as Draco turned to stroll away, calm as if he had just come over to get a forgotten homework assignment.  
  
"Malfoy! Get back here." His voice gave one the impression that he'd been snacking on nails instead of fried fish. Draco slowly turned around, snapping his fingers behind his back. In a second, Crabbe and Goyle had lumbered over, and were standing a few paces behind him. Only then did Malfoy face George Weasley, who had been joined by a group of his friends.  
  
"Why did you just do that? I want a good reason, Malfoy. A damn good reason." Draco smiled a little smile, the presence of the two muscle machines behind him giving him a false sense of security.  
  
"She's a little mudblood who needs to learn her place in this school. She had a fault; I showed it to the world. She deserved it and I'd do it again. Is that a good enough answer?" He finished with little shake of his head and turned to leave.  
  
"I guess it'll do," growled George as he hurtled over the table and landed on Draco, pinning him face down. He flipped him over on his back and straddled him, grabbing him tightly around the neck as he did so. Then he whipped out his wand and pressed it to Draco's temple. He twisted to see if his goons were coming to save him, but Fred, Harry and Ron had them pinned to the floor as well.  
  
"So," choked Draco with the small bit of air he was allowed, "it seems that anger really does boost adrenaline. Convenient that I decided to go all the way with this one, eh?" George pressed his wand harder against Draco's head.   
  
"Keep talking, Malfoy. God knows I'm mad enough. So give me a reason. Please, do it. Go ahead. I would _so_ love to destroy you. Tell me this, if you want to live. How did you know?"  
  
"Laven- Lavender Brown," gasped Draco, just in time. At that moment, several teachers ran over to the group, hitting George, Fred, Ron and Harry with freezing spells. As soon as everything was sorted out, they unfroze the boys and set about hauling them off to Dumbledore's office. As George was dragged from the room, he sent a chilling glare in Lavender's direction. He shook with emotions, as well as the realization of what he had just done. And on top of all that, where was Maddie?  
  
(*)  
  
Run, run, run, run, run, and run. Maddie was not Miss. Athlete, but she pounded the ground with everything in her, as fast as she could go, she ran. Not looking, caring. She reached the front doors and bolted through them without registering the actions. _I knew it, _she thought bitterly, _the second I open up, the pain begins. Every time I get happy something else goes away_. She continued into the falling dusk, tears and sweat dripping down her face and stinging her eyes. Tripping didn't stop her, only momentarily slowed her. The rumbling thunder overhead did not slow her down, nor did it break her out of the haze she was in. As she went further on, the branches whipping her face and thorns tearing at the exposed flesh of her ankles did not make her stop and get her bearings. Only when a huge flash of lightening broke the normal night sounds did Maddie stumble and fall down on the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
Her surroundings were the stuff of nightmares. Twisted, knarled trees with frightening holes in their middles, shrieking owls in their boughs. Bats and ravens flew together in little groups, swooping down among the huge bundles of thorn bushes. Sharp rocks and splintered logs littered the winding path. All it needed was an empty mansion and some sinister background music. She began shaking violently, unsure if it was from the rain that was soaking her robes or the fear that was throbbing in her veins.  
  
"A forest," she said aloud, "I ran into a FRICKEN FOREST!!!!" She threw her hat as hard as could, but a gust of wind picked up and threw it right back at her. She left out an enraged scream and threw herself down on the ground, bringing the hat up over her head. She knew she should work on finding her way out, finding a trail or something, but she didn't have the will. It scared her, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to get out. She wanted to stay in the evil forever.  
  
But after about an hour, her suicidal inklings had long past, and she was desperate to get back inside the castle, no matter the humiliation or explanations she would face in it's walls. All she wanted was a warm bed where she could happily sleep. _Happily, what a joke._ She shakily stood up and brushed the hair that was plastered to her face aside. She was just about to the leave the little group of trees and set off to find her way back when she heard a violent rustling in the thorns behind her. She began crying again; sure some horrible, mutated creature was about to eat her head off.  
  
"But I like my head," she whispered softly, through her tears. The rustling increased with her sobs, and she heard a clicking of hooves behind her. _So it has hooves, perfect. I'm dying at the hand of a hoofed monster. Won't Draco be pleased?_ She turned slowly around and screamed loudly. There, standing in the thorn bush, was a centaur. Half man, half horse. His human part was strong looking and handsome, while his horse half was a beautiful golden color.  
  
"Little child," he spoke softly, "why do you cry?" Maddie sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.  
  
"Well, I kinda ran away, and now I'm really, really lost." The centaur jumped back at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Stars above, it's the Golden Child. What have you wandered into this place for? It is extremely dangerous for you to be here. How long have you- can't you see the stars alignment? The time of death is very, very near. You must leave. Now!"  
  
"The Golden Child? The time of death? What are you talking about!?" Maddie was staring suspiciously at the centaur now. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Gandar, and I am a centaur who lives within these forest confines. I am set against the Heavens, my vows are steady and true. I cannot answer any questions or explain any confusion. But I must force you to leave. The danger that lurks here grows stronger every minute you stay."  
  
"I told you, I'm lost! I don't know how to get back to the castle." Maddie looked about to cry again, and Gandar shifted nervously, flicking his tail.  
  
"I'm not supposed to help humans...but you are the Golden Child...there are exceptions to every rule, no matter who sets them..."  
  
"Who is the Golden Child? _What_ is the Golden Child?"  
  
"Ah, ask me no questions. I will help you, but you must help me. The legend of your wonderful voice is spread far and wide through the forest. You will have a free ride to the castle if you will sing to me on the way." Maddie stared at him.  
  
"How did you know I could sing?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"My child, I beg you, ask nothing of me. Do you accept the offer?" Maddie debated it. Gandar and his extensive knowledge made her uneasy, but the wind was growing stronger and her fingertips were wrinkled from the constant rain.  
  
"Yes, I'll do it. But, there's one thing. I don't know how to ride a horse." Gandar looked scandalized and flicked his tail again.  
  
"I am not a common horse, I am a centaur. Simply climb onto my back and hold onto my waist. You can sing on the way." Maddie clambered aboard and held tightly to his toned waist. She wracked her brain and settled on Close Every Door, another song from the musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. It was a guy's solo, but she switched the octave and sang it anyway. When she had finished, Gandar leaned back and beamed at her.  
  
"Oh, there is very little for us to fear. The Golden Child's voice is like that of an angel's." Maddie settled back, trying to keep warm with the gale force winds and chilling rain. She was about to ask Gandar how much further it would be when she felt his back go rigid.  
  
"Gandar?" she called over his shoulder. He turned his head to her, and she pulled away from him, screaming aloud. His eyes were a shade of opaque white and his mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling out. Then, words started streaming from his mouth, but his lips didn't move.  
  
"Norax is near, nearer than before. Pretty little girl. Sing for me. SING!"Maddie was sobbing again, pounding on Gandar's bare back with her fists. She felt him go limp and his front half fell forward, hooves still running towards a light source on the edge of the tree line.  
  
"GANDAR!!!" she screamed, trying to pull his torso up. He slowly shook his head and turned back to her, bleary but blue-eyed once more.  
  
"Child, it is not necessary to yell. Please just sit back and relax, we are nearing the edge of the forest."  
  
"Gandar- you were saying things...and your eyes went all blank...and you were talking about Norax." Gandar spun around sharply.  
  
"Norax? Child, I would never, ever speak such a name to you." His face changed to a sympathetic expression. "Little child, the rain is making you see and hear things that you aren't really seeing and hearing. I will increase speed, and we will be to the school soon." Maddie continued crying, from fear and chill and pure need to be in someone's arms. As they sped through the undergrowth, she saw purple people dashing in and out of huge red boxes. Huge chocolate snakes wound around trees and flickered blue mice on their tongues. Then Donny Osmond popped out of a hole on the ground and began singing Any Dream Will Do to her. As the children's chorus let out a resounding, "Ah-ah-ah," she slumped forward, letting her eyes close gratefully against Gandar's wet back. The blackness folded in and she was finally at rest.  
  
(*)  
  
Rubeus Hagrid took a sip from a large bottle of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey and reached down to absently rub Fang's head. The night was cold and rainy, as the nights had tended to be lately, but he was warm and happy in his little hut. He stirred his late night dinner of soup and thought moodily about the news he had gotten from Dumbledore that afternoon. What was all this about fields and such? He had never seen Dumbledore be so unsure of something. It was unsettling to know there was something that his mentor and surrogate father didn't have total control over. He was mulling over this when he saw a movement outside of the window. He moved closer and was shocked to see a centaur, with something draped around his back.  
  
"What's he doin' out of the forest?" Hagrid muttered under his breath as he walked to the door.  
  
"Gandar! What are you doin' way out here? And what have you got there?" Hagrid ushered his friend inside and picked Maddie up like she was a rag doll. "This is Harry's friend! I'd better get her up to the school. What happened?"  
  
"I found her in the forest, she was lost. I think she must have been out there a long time before I came, because she was quite delirious. I trust you will get her home safely. I will be off." Hagrid nodded to Gandar as he quickly wrapped Maddie up in a blanket and tucked her somewhat under his jacket. As he hurried up to the school, he felt around for her pulse. Satisfied with the slight throbbing, he broke into a light run and made it to the doors in seconds. He crashed through and ran into Professor McGonagall, who was staring anxiously out a window.  
  
"Hagrid! Oh my word, is that Madison Wells? Wha-what happened? We've been looking everywhere for her."   
  
"Gandar, a centaur friend of mine, found her in the forest. She's out like a light, but still breathing."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest!? God knows what could have happened to her! Well don't just stop here soaking the floors, take her to the infirmary!" Hagrid nodded and set off up the staircase, accompanied by a Professor who was wringing her hands. As they entered the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey gave a loud gasp.  
  
"My stars, get her over here, quickly now. She's soaked to the bone!" Hagrid laid her down on the bed and stood back awkwardly, standing out in the stark cleanliness of the white room. As Madame Pomfrey went to get some dry pajamas, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall moved closer to the bed, staring at the bedraggled specimen in front of the of them. She started stirring, lightly, back and forth, and her huge eyes fluttered open. She looked around like she had never seen any of them before.  
  
"Maddie, can you tell us what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall urgently. Maddie smiled.  
  
"I sang to the horse man and then a purple people eater taught me how to be Donny Osmond." She giggled and fell back on the pillow, eyes closed once more. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall shared a mystified look, but Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue and bustled up to her, putting a hand across her head.  
  
"Poor girl, she's burning up with fever. I have something that'll fix it right up, but I'd still like to keep her overnight." Professor McGonagall nodded and turned to leave, as did Hagrid. Professor McGonagall swiftly walked to Dumbledore's gargoyle and took the staircase up to his office.  
  
"Albus, they found her. She's in the hospital right now." All the heads in the room looked up.  
  
"What happened? Is she all right?" asked George. All five of the boys were still in Dumbledore's office, awaiting punishment. Draco was on one side of the room, and the other four were seated on the other. The plan was to wait for Maddie to come, so that Draco could apologize, and so she could confirm what exactly had happened.  
  
"Will she be able to come and chat with us?" Dumbledore was maddeningly calm.  
  
"No, Poppy wants to keep her overnight. She ran into the Forbidden Forest and is suffering a fever." She shot Draco an accusing look at these words, and the boys across the room positively glared. Dumbledore gave McGonagall a warning look of sorts and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, we can't stay in here all night. I have to say that I believe Misters Weasley and Potter as far as the content of the conversation leading up to the violence." Draco started to argue, but Dumbledore put up his hand. "Mr. Malfoy, that is my decision. Now, we will deal with you first. You will apologize to Miss. Wells, serve two detentions, and fifty points will be taken from Slytherin." Draco's jaw dropped, image forgotten. "Now I don't believe in punishment without explaining it. The subject matter you were dealing with was very sensitive, and the matter that you confronted her stands out as well. You were doing this just be mean, and that is not looked kindly on in this school. You inadvertently landed that poor girl in the hospital, and that is a serious offense as well." Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron and Fred. "You, boys, were involved on a much smaller level, but pinning two boys to the floor is still breaking the rules. Each of you lose ten points for Gryffindor." The boys nodded, knowing they had gotten off relatively easy. They nervously turned to George, who was the only left. The room was silent as Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Weasley, you are the hardest one to figure. I admire that you were willing to stand up for Miss. Wells, and it is pleasing to see that she has found such close friends already. But, what you did astounds me. You forced Mr. Malfoy down, gave him a bloody nose, black eye and threatened his life. I know from the bottom of my heart that you would never go through with it, but..." He trailed off and would not meet George's eyes. "I'm relegated to give you a week of in-school suspension." There was a collective gasp and George gulped.  
  
"Bu-but sir," started George, but Dumbledore put up his hand wearily.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please go and retrieve some clothing. You are not to speak with anyone. Once you have gotten what you need, come back to my office and we will discuss punishment." George, eyes still wide, got up and left quickly. Draco was holding back a gleeful smile, but once he caught sight of Ron, Harry and Fred's faces, he stopped.  
  
"Boys, you may leave. Draco, you will receive notices about your detentions tomorrow at breakfast." Draco got up and nearly ran out of the room to get far away before the boys were let out. Dumbledore still had not turned around; he was staring out the window at the swirling leaves. Soon the room held only Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus," said Professor McGonagall haltingly.  
  
"Minerva, I didn't want to. I won't be able to look that boy in the eyes for a very long time." He turned around wearily. "Lucius Malfoy will be irate. I'm surprised he isn't swooping down in here right now. I have to write Arthur Weasley right now, and explain everything. This is extremely unfortunate, but I can't ignore...how could the Malfoy child possibly be so hateful?" Professor McGonagall looked closely at the man who had meant so much to her for so long. For the first time, she could see that the lines surrounding his eyes and mouth were not from laughter. Framed in the flickering candlelight, he was quite suddenly nothing more than an old man with too much on his silver platter.  
(*)  
  
When Maddie was let out of the hospital the next day, her head was positively spinning. She cautiously ran to the common room and burst inside, looking wildly around for her friends. It was the Friday afternoon break, and she knew they would be there.  
  
"Maddie!" She looked up and saw Hermione running towards her. They hugged tightly, and sat down on the nearest couch. Maddie scanned the room.  
  
"Where's everyone?" she asked. Hermione bit her lip and scooted a little closer.  
  
"The boys are visiting George in in-school suspension." Maddie's jaw dropped and she grabbed Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What happened? How'd he get in there?" Hermione bit her lip even harder and squinted at Maddie.  
  
"Well, it's somewhat complicated." She proceeded to give Maddie a full account of what had gone on after she ran out of the hall. By the time she had finished, Maddie's eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were clasped across her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God. It's all my fault..." Hermione grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Madison Wells, nothing is your fault. Nothing. Okay?" Maddie nodded, bottom lip trembling, and got up to go.  
  
"Maddie, were are you going?"  
  
"To talk to George before visiting hours are up!" Hermione smiled and nodded at her as she dashed through the portrait. She jogged to the dungeons and nearly sprinted to the dingy room at the end of the hall. Inside were Fred, Harry and Ron, all sitting on stools and talking through the bars to George.  
  
"Maddie! Oh my God, are you okay?" The three who weren't locked in a cage swarmed around her, wrapping her in quick hugs. George stood up and weakly smiled.  
  
"Hey Squirt," he said softly. She ran over to him, her lower lip trembling violently.   
  
"You goof. What'd you go and do this for?" He shrugged.  
  
"It was too quiet." She giggled and thrust her arms through the bars, grasping him in a tight hug. He held her for a second, and she sniffed in his shoulder. He pulled back and said quietly, "Lavender Brown told him." Her face hardened. "What does she have against you?" he asked in desperation.  
  
"You," she muttered, "all of you. She told me that you're 'her property', and that I was to stay away from you. Obviously I didn't listen."  
  
"Her PROPERTY?" raged George, "I am NO ONE'S property. And even if I was, I can't stand the girl! She's been chasing me for two years!"  
  
"You know, she did try to tell me that you enchanted all of us to make us think we were your friends," said Fred with a grimace. Ron and Harry looked livid, but didn't open their mouths.  
  
"Yeah right. I can't make a pineapple tap-dance. I guess I'm going to be able to do a complex charm like that."  
  
"Right, that's what I told her." Fred absently rubbed the heavily enchanted lock on the door of George's confine. Maddie coughed and willed herself not to cry.  
  
"VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" A high, annoying voice shrieked through an invisible loudspeaker. Maddie glared at the spot where it had come from, then ran back and gave George a final hug.  
  
"I'm going to go set off a thousand dungbombs, just for you!" She waved goodbye and caught up with the rest in the hallway. They reluctantly walked away from the smelly room, silently mulling over the previous conversation.  
  
"How does in-school work here?" asked Maddie, her voice sounding very loud in the thick quiet.  
  
"The only thing he's allowed to do is schoolwork. The rest of the time he just sits there," said Harry.  
  
"But that cage is so small! He's not a dog or some animal!" Maddie bit her tongue very hard, concentrating on the taste of the blood spreading through her mouth_. I am NOT going to cry. I am not going to cry.  
_  
"Well, he threatened to kill Draco. I don't say he deserves this, but Dumbledore really doesn't have a huge amount of choices. It was this, or turning him over to some type of juvenile detention center. I heard him talking to Professor McGonagall, and he didn't want to." Fred stopped as they reached the portrait and went inside. Hermione reached up to a very stressed-out Ron, and Maddie promptly fell asleep on one of the couches. Harry reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
"She's been through a ton in the past few days, eh?"  
  
"Understatement of the year."  
  
(*)  
  
The week following was interesting to say the least. Draco's apology was stiff and obviously rehearsed.  
  
"Madison, I am extremely sorry for these cruel things that I said and the sensitive subject matter I addressed. I never meant any harm to befall you and trust that you will harbor no hard feelings. Once again, I am sorry and hope we can continue to be friends after all the events that have transpired." Dumbledore nodded as Draco spit out the words with a pained expression on his face, his eyes clearly stating that he meant not a word of it all. Maddie smiled wickedly and demurely shook his hand.  
  
"That apology was almost as sincere as the first one you gave me, dearest Draco," she murmured, just loud enough for only him to hear. He scowled and yanked his hand away, turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"May I leave?" he asked pointedly. Dumbledore nodded, and the two students quickly went for the door. Maddie silently followed Draco, leaving him only at the corridor leading to the suspension cells. She ducked into the room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I was hearing Draco's apology. He was reading from cue cards behind my head."  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Probably. So, George, you excited? It's your last day! I was going to make you a cake with a picture of a bird flying out of a window, but then I remembered that I don't know how to bake." George chuckled.  
  
"No one can ever say you don't make life interesting, Maddie"  
  
"That's my specialty!" she shrieked, spinning circles in the middle of the room.  
  
"I see you made a nice recovery," remarked Ron, smiling.  
  
"I'm so excited I can't help it!" she replied, jumping onto a stool and sitting Indian style. Just then, Filch entered, muttering angrily as he spun a key chain around his finger. Everyone watched expectantly as he worked on the series of locks that he had placed on the cage. George had already shoved his books and extra robes in a duffel bag, and was clutching it eagerly. Finally, the last lock was terminated, and George burst out of the iron bars gleefully. He scooped up Maddie a whirled her around.  
  
"Oh, please," muttered Filch moodily as he turned to leave. The room was soon empty, the occupants racing up the marble staircase and bounding exuberantly into the common room.  
  
"Okay, this definitely calls for a party!" yelled Fred, standing up on a table. Hermione pulled him down.  
  
"_Fred_! Listen, I'm a prefect, and I'm supposed to report-" Ron groaned.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Don't be such a spoi-" Hermione cut him off, still grinning.  
  
"As I was _saying_, I'm supposed to report any student's causing trouble, so if I don't _know _there's a party going on, it'll be harder for me to report it, right?" Maddie grinned and wiped a stack of books off a table. Hermione ran up her dormitory and came back down clutching a piece of parchment.  
  
"Gave it to the woman for safe keeping, eh?" George elbowed Ron and Harry, who both looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"After they lost it once I confiscated it," said Hermione with a grin. "Their pride's not worth losing this." She tossed it to Fred. "Don't forget the butterbeer!" Fred tapped the map and Harry looked over his shoulder.  
  
"The path's clear! We'll be back in a few minutes." Harry and Fred slipped out of the common room and down the hall.  
  
"Where are they going?" she asked George.  
  
"Oh, that's the Marauder's Map. They're going into Hogsmeade to get us some food." Maddie wrinkled her forehead and stared at him confusedly. "I'll explain later." In a few minutes, the boys had returned, arms full of sweets, bottled drinks, cakes, and firecrackers. Dean Thomas brought down a portable radio and BLAM! the party began.  
  
Seventy bottles of pumpkin juice, twenty bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, fifty Cauldron Cakes and three spectacular fireworks shows later, kids began trickling up to bed. By one o'clock, the only ones left were Harry, George and Maddie.  
  
"Hey there, little girl. It's past your bedtime." George tugged on one of Maddie's pippi-style braids as she yawned.  
  
"I'm not tired," she said sleepily, and the boys laughed. Harry stretched and kicked an empty bottle.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that went really well. It's good to have George back." Fred nodded.  
  
"The place just isn't the same without him, that's for sure," he said lazily, leaning back. "Ha, Harry, look." He pointed to the chair across from him, where Maddie was lightly snoring. Harry laughed quietly and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm with her. Going to wake her up?" George stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Nah, she'll never fall back." He picked her up and started up the stairs. "I keep finding myself carrying girls up to bed. None of them ever come to _my_ bed, and yet I keep carrying up, over and over." The boys laughed for a second, then quieted as she stirred in his arms. Harry waited outside as George slipped in, lay Maddie gently on her bed and slipped back out.  
  
"Mission accomplished," he whispered, and they tiptoed to their room.  
  
(*)  
  
Maddie woke up on top of her covers, fully robed. _That's weird_, she thought, _I don't remember coming upstairs_. She rolled off the bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. I wonder what woke me. The moonlight was streaming brightly through the window to her right, and she stumbled over to close the curtains. As she wrestled with the heavy upholstery, something caught her eye. She blinked and pressed her nose to the window.  
  
Down below her window, bordering the Quidditch field, there was something peculiar. A large, black, spiral-shaped something was slowly spinning, giving off a pale yellow light. She shoved up the pane and stuck her head out, entranced. A tiny, tinny sound was radiating from the black, hose-like contraption, and Maddie wanted to sing along with the catchy melody. The blackness spun and spun until the sound was deafening and the light was blinding. Then, as quickly as the phenomenon had begun, everything was gone. There wasn't a single sign that anything had ever been out there. Maddie blinked hard and shook her head as she shut the window tightly and staggered back to her bed, fighting a headache. _Very funny guys_, she thought angrily as she climbed under the covers, _spike my pumpkin juice, see if I care_. But as she drifted off, she couldn't help thinking about the illusion she had just seen. If only it hadn't looked so real...


End file.
